legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raym Ars Apocalypse
⍀⏃⊬⋔ ⏃⍀⌇ ⏃⌿⍜☊⏃⌰⊬⌿⌇⟒ (from the Demonologic language, Raym Ars Apocalypse), also known by her iconic nicknames Raven, Black Hearted Raven, Hell Crow, Dark Crow, Crow of Penumbra, Black Bird, Bird of the Legion, Raven of the Dark Side, Raim, Räum, Raym Arusu and dozens more is a High-Level Black Demon of Triggers Hell's Imperial Army who is known for being the Great Earl of Hell and rules about 1/3 of the 5th Floor of Hell with her special and unique faction, the Monryou Criminal State that acts as one of the many sub-factions of Triggers Hell but is special for its unique method of criminal and terrorist activities that is deeply similar to mortals' mobster and extremist groups. She would-be an Omniversal conqueror after her million years of dedication and studies to get her revenge upon mankind of Prime Earth and even Paradise itself, later becoming a legendary evil figure that shook Hell and all omniverses for being the first living being to almost have success where every demon, Pure-Blooded Devil and even Omniversal Supreme Deities failed. Raym is the overall main antagonist of LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows and the secondary catalyst antagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings Magic Side, behind Ragnarok Iblis, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ara Astaroth and Vira Hermes but due to the effects influenced by her presence in the Underworld and how much the culture of Hell and the vision of demons about mortals changed because of her, as well as her role in the timeline of the Magic Side her position is questionable and stands up as one of the most influential antagonists of CIS Productions Magic Side alongside many others antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. Following her death, she would be mentioned many times over the course of the story alongside the appearance of many of her creations like weapons, drugs, books, quotes and statues. In fact, following the death of Leohart in the events of LOTM: Sword of Kings - Hell Saga, the forces of Hell were split and Triggers Hell was banished. Those whom were not loyal to Ara Astaroth or Ragnarok Iblis began to treat Raym Ars as their new Goddess and quintillions of Pure-Blooded Devils and demons desperately tried to bring her back; with 2/3 of all remaining demons trying to bring back Raym instead of Ara Astaroth or Leohart the Prince of Hell. Among these cults, the Satan Cult, a demonic cult that left Triggers Hell was trying to revive both Raym and Ara Astaroth but failed after reviving the wrong person. Raym was in fact born as Clarrise Apocalypse, (real name: Clarakova Vasilissa Apocalypse) and was originally a human born in 1964 in Prime Earth during the Communist/Stalinist regime of the Soviet Union in Russia. Her father was affiliated to the Communist Part of the Soviet Union and she soon joined the military at young age to complete her miltiary services for the country. However, it was later revealed her father was a spy of United States of America and was executed for treason. Her family, as consequence, were sent to different gulags camps were they were suffered forced larbor and eventually Raym's family passed away one by one thanks to the diseases, bad conditions of life, rotten, torture sections, physical and psychological abuses and even some brutal human experiments involving chemical weapons and plagues. Clarrise died in 1976 during a section of forced work due to dehydration and malnutrition. Her last vision were a bunch of crows approaching her body to eat her remains, these crows would later become her catalystic and main symbol of death. In the Afterlife, Clarrise was sent to Paradise but immediately desired to leave that place, considering the God of that place as evil and disgusting when He abandoned she and her family, alongside the rest of all people of Soviet Union. In Paradise, Clarrise commited blasphemy by punching Spectra but the God said she had all rights to punish Him for abandoning her and was ready to fulfil her wishes. Instead of continuing beating him, Clarrise wished to be send to Hell and stated she prefered to be there instead of being forced to live in a place ruled by Him. Hesitant, Spectra banished Clarrise from Paradise as she requested and fell in the depths of Hell where she was tortured for 4 months only and later met with Asmodeus, a former Duke of Hell and requested to become a demon to abandon her humanity. Impressed by her will and determination to kill God and everything He holds dearly, as well as her strong hatred for humans, mainly the communist party from her homeland for being so unfair and brutal with her family, Asmodeus sent Clarrise to Qliphoth where she met Ara Astaroth and became a Black Demon, under the new name of Raym Ars Apocalypse. Under Ara's orders, Raym became a spy of Revelation of Qliphoth in Triggers Hell to investigate the weak points of the 5th Floor of Hell when Ara Astaroth and her Revelation of Qliphoth are ready to strike the leader of Hell, Leohart the Prince of Hell in their billion-year conspiracy schemes. At some point in her services, Raym was contacted by the spirit of Ragnarok Iblis, the Supreme Omniversal Goddess of Evil and Destruction, as well as the mother of all Sins, creator of Hell and founder of Triggers Hell. She became the first non-Pure Blooded Demon/Devil to become one with Ragnarok Iblis and immediately switched sides to serve Ragnarok Iblis instead of Ara Astaroth or Leohart the Prince of Hell, desiring to become the new Supreme Omniversal Goddess to finally get her revenge in all Soviets and Spectra Himself. From that point on, she would be considered an imminent Omniversal threat even worse than the people who tortured her and her family, becoming a sociopathic monster who could no longer feel human emotions. Arguably, Clarrise abandoned her humanity and human emotions when she became a human so she could cut all chains that connected her to Spectra's creations. Her goals changed over the course of her life with punishing only her executors, to the complete genocide of Russia, to the punishment of all mankind and later would change to become the Supreme Goddess of Evil and Destruction to rule over the Lynenta Omniverse to a more "peaceful" place in her own image. Unlike Ara Astaroth, Clarrise, now known as Raym Ars Apocalypse, was not above manipulating her own kind and disposing of them when they were no longer useful to her. In addition, Ara Astaroth desired a world of peace and justice for the demons, Raym, on the other hand, was only thinking about herself and force her sense of peace and justice upon not only all mortals but Gods and demons as well; a system was not so different from the dictatorship that brought her suffering and death. In the mainstream story, Raym Ars Apocalypse is the central threat the heroes face for most of the story, being behind almost everything that is happening in the story while playing on both sides using Ara Astaroth in Axel's party and manipulating the Big Bad Wannabe Lazarus. Being the murderer of the legendary heroine Hyme who fought against the third invasion of Triggers Hell on the Kingdom of the Cosmos, Clarrise is known for being the Symbol of Death by the Mob Kingdoms of Minecraftia as her invasion used to have million of crows devouring the flesh of the corpses she left behind. Currently, she serves as the leader of Monryou Criminal State, a criminal empire and terrorist cult that expands it territory across other planets to sell her experimental drugs of mind control, demonification and for assassinations purposes. The organization also sells weapons and even desploys the use of robotic technology, something that is considered a blasphemy in Hell as the faction of Triggers Hell vowed to destroy the creations of humanity. While she is not punished by Leohart for using such machines and technologies, the sub-factions, clans and tribes of Hell dimension refused to have any contact with her and her group, leaving them isolated in th 5th Floor of Hell to grow without support of any Duke Family. Even so, her drugs are quite popular in the wealthy levels of Hell, with Dukes and Pure-Blooded Devils secretely buying her stocks as well as many bilions and billions of mortals that got addicted to her drugs. In addition, her weapons are sold by Dark Empires such as the Zoyineian-Sith Empire and even Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire (something that is considered illegal by the laws of Triggers Hell) in exchange the Monryou gets the possibility to expanding into the Balam Alliance's territories. In Minecraftia, the Monryou organization is treated as a terrorist organization that staged many bloody and brutal attacks after the kingdoms refused to open their doors to their commercial guilds and droid army. While being a drug dealer, Raym is known for being a studious woman who is an expert military commander, a smart terrorist and crime lord, an excellent and opportunistic businesswoman, a great scientist in the biological, chemical, botanical and robotics fields, an incredible strategist and manipulative mastermind who has a deep interest in the ancient history of Hell and its relics such as the Artifacts of the Past and Ragnarok Iblis' relics that grant her great power enough to accomplish her dreams. It's theorized she spent thousand years studying complex books of the Ragnarok Library in the 1st Floor of Hell and attended to the University of Leohart 503 years after she became a demon. To expand her empire even more, she had to use dirty tactics in Hell such as bribery to make other Demonic clans open themselves for her faction, growing in numbers and increasing the number of her facilities and factories to set the stage of the final part of her master plan that was said to be the complete domination Hell alongside the Lynenta Omniverse. The Dark Raven and the Monryou organization also had a direct influence in the Purge operation under the command of Ara Astaroth. Alongside the Kruel Rose, Raym and the Researchers of Divine Hand worked in the creation of the QLI-FREAK Chip using the same drugs Raym was using in the demonification of her clients. Moreover, Raym directly founded many cartels of drugs in Cuba, Mexico (mostly were destroyed by Akrak Couteau's Manufacturing Progressive Sciences), Brazil, Japan, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, Taiwan, United Kingdom, Georgia, Poland, India, China, New Zealand, Veronica and Godom Empire. One of these cartels is found by Kyouko Kirigiri herself alongside Rentaro Satomi in Tenguu City during the events of Kiss of Death ''episode. In truth, Raym was against the Purge operation to revive Kaitlyn Powell due to the fact she wasn't going to be the one who was going to destroy the communist ideology in Russia, as well as kill every member of the party and those (mostly) civilians who supported the communist regime of the 70s-90s. In the story, Raym is the arch-enemy of Axel Dávalos, as well as his main counterpart. Axel is a boy around the same age of her human form who despite losing everything during his death, was able to keep his humanity and didn't blame humanity (STAR LABS of United States of America to be more precise) for everything that had happened to him. Also, unlike her, Axel was lazy, good-for-nothing, weak, coward and idiot but hold pride in being human and could never kill someone or blame anyone for his tragic experiences, something that enraged Raym as if she was being painted the 'bad person' of her own story. Moreover, Axel had the ability to redeem other with his kindness, something that more than proved in his time in Minecraftia while Raym had the ability to corrupt others with her offers and evil charisma to make innocents into doing her manipulative, criminal, terrorist and cruel biddings; sending children as suicidal bombs into her political enemies' place (often being children from the families of their family), experimenting in animals with pain-inducing diseases, torturing and mutilating demons to test the healing capacity of her chips and drugs, using human civilians as sparring targets for her weapons and even producing bombs of plagues to wipe out entire civilizations. After her eventual death, Raym Ars Apocalypse became a popular martyr figure in Hell that shook the Imperial Army of Leohart and split the Triggers Hell in different factions, clans that were loyal to Leohart ceased to exist when the news of Raym Ars almost killing Spectra in the Kingdom of the Cosmos arrived in the Underworld. Not soon after, Ara Astaroth also was killed by the combined forces of Tomas Sev and Katarina Couteau, bringing down the central leadership of Qliphoth. When the news of their death reached the ears of every clans of Hell, the realm experienced its worst time of chaos and civil war that split Hell in different territories; Raym's Followers territories, Leohart's Followers territories and Ara Astaroth's Followers territories. This civil war between 3 factions destabilized Triggers Hell as a whole and contribuited to its downfall 4 years later by the armed forces of the Reality Council, Ratatoskr and the Multi-Universe Defensive Forces as Imperial Army of Triggers Hell was more weakened than ever. To this day, Raym was the first and ONLY person to almost put an end to the creator of the Lynenta Omniverse, Spectra, the Supreme God of the said Omniverse that not only ruled it but created it centillion years ago. Such deed even reached the ears of Ragnarok Iblis and the Adam's Children in the Witris Omniverse and Lapis and her Abyssal Empire in the Nezperdian Omniverse; whom failed miserably to defeat him when the two Omniverses had two of Supreme Omniversal Deities. She is an OC created by Sirin of the Void. Overview Name Demonology Raym The name Raym is one of the three alternative forms of the Demon Raum who is a Fallen Angel and 40th of the 72 Spirits of Solomon. Raum is an earl who appears as a crow but will shift to human form when commanded to do so. He steals treasure, even from kings, and carries it anywhere. He destroys cities and the dignities of men. Raum also discerns the past, present, and future and makes friends and enemies love each other. Before his fall, he was in the angelic order of Thrones. He governs 30 Legions of Demons. Raum can also tell things past, present and future, and reconcile friends and foes or lovers. According to Ars Goetia book: "His office is to steal Treasures out King’s Houses, and to carry it whither he is commanded, and to destroy Cities and Dignities of Men, and to tell all things, Past and What Is, and what Will Be; and to cause Love between Friends and Foes. He was of the Order of Thrones. He governeth 30 Legions of Spirits.” Raum' in German means "space, room, chamber"; 'räumen' means to empty, evacuate. See lebensraum, literally "living room" (that is, room for living, not a living room). Other spellings: Raim, Raym, Räum. Ars Ars Goetia is a practice that includes the conjuration of demons, specifically the ones summoned by the Biblical figure, King Solomon. The use of the term in English largely derives from the 17th-century grimoire Lesser Key of Solomon, which features an Ars Goetia as its first section. It contains descriptions of the evocation, or "calling out", of seventy-two demons, famously translated from Latin into English by S. L. MacGregor Mathers and published by Aleister Crowley in 1904 as The Book of the Goetia of Solomon the King. Goetic Theurgy, another practice described in the Lesser Key of Solomon, is similar to the book's description of Goetia, but is used to invoke aerial spirits. The Lesser Key of Solomon The Lesser Key of Solomon, also known as Clavicula Salomonis Regis or Lemegeton, is an anonymous grimoire (or spell book) on demonology. It was compiled in the mid-17th century, mostly from materials a couple of centuries older. It is divided into five books—the Ars Goetia, Ars Theurgia-Goetia, Ars Paulina, Ars Almadel, and Ars Notoria. Raym's "Ars" can be found in the 40th position in the original book of summoning. The demons' names are taken from the Ars Goetia, which differs in terms of number and ranking from the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum of Weyer. As a result of multiple translations, there are multiple spellings for some of the names, which are given in the articles concerning them. Raym's name is ranked in the 40th position. Bible's Revelation Chapter The Book of Revelation, often called the Book of Revelations, Revelation to John, The Revelation, or simply Revelation, the Revelation from Jesus Christ (from its opening words) or the Apocalypse, is the final book of the New Testament, and therefore also the final book of the Bible. Its title is derived from the first word of the text, written in Koine Greek: apokalypsis, meaning "unveiling" or "revelation" (before title pages and titles, books were commonly known by the incipit, their first words, as is also the case of the Hebrew Five Books of Moses or Torah). The Book of Revelation is the only apocalyptic document in the New Testament canon (although there are short apocalyptic passages in various places in the Gospels and the Epistles). The only extended apocalyptic passage in the Old Testament is in the Book of Daniel. Second-century Christian writers such as Justin Martyr, Irenaeus, Melito the bishop of Sardis, and Clement of Alexandria and the author of the Muratorian fragment identify John the Apostle as the "John" of Revelation. Modern scholarship generally takes a different view, and many consider that nothing can be known about the author except that Some modern scholars characterise Revelation's author as a putative figure whom they call "John of Patmos". The bulk of traditional sources date the book to the reign of the Roman emperor Domitian (AD 81–96), and the evidence tends to confirm this. The obscure and extravagant imagery has led to a wide variety of Christian interpretations: historicist interpretations see in Revelation a broad view of history; preterist interpretations treat Revelation as mostly referring to the events of the apostolic era (1st century), or, at the latest, the fall of the Roman Empire; futurists believe that Revelation describes future events, the seven churches growing into the body/believers throughout the age, and a reemergence or continuous rule of a Roman/Graeco system with modern capabilities described by John in ways familiar to him; and idealist or symbolic interpretations consider that Revelation does not refer to actual people or events, but is an allegory of the spiritual path and the ongoing struggle between good and evil. Her lastest name is a reference to her attempted murder against, God that is considered a genuine battle between the good and evil forces, a fight that didn't have any viewer to tell the story. Introduction Called the Black Raven of Triggers Hell, Raym Ars Apocalypse is a Soviet human-hybrid Black Demon who was born during the Cold War period between the USSR and United States in their ideologic war of capitalism and communism. Firstly introduced as a tragic figure who lost her family and life in a camp of forced larbor, Clarrise Apocalypse later revealed to be a sociopathic figure who joined the USSR military to feel the excitation of shooting people but lost this opportunity when her father was arrested, resulting in her family being arrested and forced to work in a gulag. Instead of staying in Paradise soon after her death, she followed one of Lucifer's most notable quotes "Better reign in Hell than serve in Heaven" and decided to leave such place because she refused to live in the same place of the God who abandoned her and her innocent family. Moreover, she felt disgusted to live in a place of peace when she had just experienced the hell of a human's larbor camp in first hand. In Hell, she was tortured for 4 months and considered these months to be the most painful moments of her entire life but in the last month she got used to the pain and stopped screaming when her body lost all senses of pain that was impulsed by her hatred against God. Showing that her hatred and anger for the person and the regime that killed her was so intense that they alone somehow managed to block the receptor of pain in her brain, locking her mind in a place full of darkness and silence. After being transformed into a demon by Ara Astaroth and Asmodeus, Raym became a terrorist and criminal mastermind who had a special method of dealing with her business; using human methods to achieve her goals and expand her influence so she hopes that one day she can rise above the deep hole as a powerful Black Demon and face God Himself. Many years later, she would become a special demon that changed the Hell's universe with her tactics and use of weapons that demons denied to use for trillion years. A ruthless yet cunning strategist often outmaneuvered her enemies and made them play by her rules. Taking the zero-sum game to heart, she did whatever was necessary to gain the upper-hand, without any regard to the loss of lives in the process, even killing her own subordinates to reach her objective in overthrowing God. Raym truly believed that the end justified the means and until her death at the hands of Axel, Raym's tactics would dictate the course of the Minecraftia world, but meanwhile, her influence was literally changing the whole demon world. Instead of following the path of the Blackness and Triggers Hell, Ryam became a rogue demon who founded her own empire with low resources and lack of personnel. Due to the nature of her faction, many demons refused to join her guild and she had to live on her own in the 5th Floor of Hell for 12 years until her first subordinate, and friend, arrived asking to enter in her guild. Shenhua was the first person to join her guild as she felt a strong connection with Raym who was also, once a human before being transformed into a Black Demon. In truth, Raym wasn't totally evil from the start and had its limits; she was not going to hurt anyone who wasn't connected to her past and had a genuine desire of peace, of course, until Ragnarok Iblis contacted her and she saw the chance to rise above the Omniversal Supreme Deities as the new Supreme Goddess of Evil and Destruction. Despite working to Ara Astaroth and Leohart in a small and worthless guild, her contact with Ragnarok boosted her determination and expanded her empire like a plague in the Underworld with the creation of new addictive drugs and goods that called the attention of other Pure-Blooded clans. Unlike any other Black Demon, Raym liked to act on her own and refused to be under the wing of any leader like Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes or Leohart himself. Instead, she founded her own organization so she could rise among one of the top Counts and Dukes of Hell while also being an important ally Ara Astaroth's conspiracy and help Leohart to expand the territories of Triggers Hell using non-violent and their usual brutal military tactics with their expansion in the underworld of crimes in many mortal worlds. Above all, Raym kept her human's tendencies of writing books, reading novels, drawing, making tea and continue to train her cooking skills that were a disaster enough to kill a demon (in a comic way). However, since she was a child she had difficult to express her feelings, it was just then that she discovered her stoic and emotionless personality was due to the fact she a true sociopath like Spectra had mentioned before. Since then, she embraced her sociopathy and stopped acting like a lively woman to live as robotic and emotionless Black Demon with her strong desire of bloodshed and revenge. While being a Black Demon who had almost 0% of recognition in the demon world, her tactics changed the culture of hell forever. Since its foundation, Triggers Hell was a faction that denied the existence of technology and any other mortal creation born from the intellects of the sentient living beings. However, Raym was a peculiar person who ignored such laws and created her own private army of robots superior to the ones used by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and had only 10% of her entire personnel being composed of humanized demons instead of big, thugs and ugly demons like those used by Triggers Hell and Revelation of Qliphoth in the frontlines. The effectiveness of the combined forces of iron and magic helped Monryou to conquer many worlds and take all criminal routes of drugs, weapons, vehicles, technology, magic items and even some bio-organic ships that would be used by Revelation of Qliphoth years later. Unlike most Black Demons who are undiplomatic and wild, Raym is much like her superiors, mostly being Ara Astaroth, Vira Herms and Leohart the Prince of Hell. She is an unpredictable, dangerous and an utterly ruthless megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind who controls everything through fear. She was unbelievably resourceful, and could access vast amounts of weaponry, technology, organizations and illegal activities - in other words, she was able to create and control the entire underworld of Triggers Hell, being known as the Mobster of Hell for a good reason and controlled every single route of commerce and trade. Unlike the rest of the Black Demons, she is an exceptionally calm and reserved person and addressed any and all problems with an insidiously relaxed attitude, even if she was helpless while being held at gunpoint. She was declared by Ara to be also extremely intelligent but in all of the worst ways, just like her, and had the potential to become the Minister of Economy of Astaroth Empire in the future. Aside from being an excellent businesswoman who ascended in the ranks of Hell to the 40th position of most important demon of the realm she is also master of psychological warfare and could intimidate people with her very presence with her red empty eyes that could literally the others the experienced she had to endure to be standing there. Many claims that she runs Monryou like an absolute totalitarian and tyrannical dictator, despising those who failed or betrayed her but was hypocrite enough to backstab if they were no longer useful, desiring to get rid of any "dead weight" out of her back as soon as possible. Her intelligence made her an unbelievable strategist and enabled her to outwit practically any opponent's intelligence and intel, and is often one step ahead of her enemies, much like Vira Hermes. Her genius made him far-seeing and cunning to a fault, and she knew all of the details of her opponents' moves. But above all, what impressed many in her was her lack of demonic traces. She wasn't really a sadist and neither enjoy killing others for pleasure unlike many demonic characters in CIS Productions as a whole. However, she had somewhat of a Explosive Sadism behavior when killing a Soviet or someone who worshipped God or had the ideology of communism, and did her best to give them the worst torture as possible to make them suffer more than her. She even used her own drugs to keep them alive while increasing their senses of pain when cutting their limbs off with a dagger or forcing them to eat the most disgusting insects and other repulsive materials. While being a sociopath, she lacks the knowledge of what is good and evil but Shenhua confimed she did her best to undertand what those words. According to her, she came to the conclusion what was "good" and "evil" and expressed it in the most realistic way as possible; she knew what she was doing was evil but did not care and continued to act on her own ways. Meaning that, at some point, Raym stopped believeing that what she was doing was good and admitted her to be a black-hearted monster; something she embraced dearly if "evil" was more welcoming than the light side of all things. Design and Appearance The early concepts of the character of 2015 was set to be a gothic and ruthless woman who had a love for the gothic themes and sinister arts. In the first scripts of the Minecraftia's arc for ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings painted her as a non-action Queen of Minecraftia who was actually older and more volumous than her current appearance. Just like many others antagonists of the story, Ara Astaroth mainly, she received a powerful boost and upgrade in her character and went from an Arc Villain to the central antagonist of her own story, as well having a large impact in the canon story as well. ''First Appearance ''' efuiduvfjsden.jpg '' Second Appearance '' f9Q5-7gupZ1kT3cSm8-1.png '' Unholy Numbers & Qliphothic Order In demonology, Raum is a Great Earl of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons. He is depicted as a crow which adopts human form at the request of the conjurer and is ranked in the 40th position in Ars Goetia's original texts while Pseudomonarchia Daemonum describes Raum to be in the 42th position in the Hell's Pillars, ranking her as an official Count Demons from the low levels of Hell. In the Qliphothic texts of the Revelation of Qliphoth, Raym can be ranked following the sum of the signs and their planets based on the Death Tree of Qliphoth. *(2)2 Jupiter - Pisces (The Malign Woman) + (2)0 Saturn - Capricorn (The Fishline Ones) = 4(2)th Ranking of Count **The repeated numbers of her rankings, as well as signals will form the 222 numbers. Number 222 is made up of the attributes of and energies of number 2 appearing tripled, making number 222 a very powerful vibration. Number 222 carries the attributes of the numbers 2 and 22, the Master Builder Number that resonates with ancient wisdom, vision, idealism and transformation. Number 2 lends its influences of faith and trust, encouragement, attainment and success, adaptability, diplomacy and co-operation, duality, service and duty, balance and harmony, selflessness, faith and trust and your Divine life purpose and soul mission. Number 222 has to do with balance, manifesting miracles and new auspicious and timely opportunities. Angel Number 222 encourages you to take a balanced, harmonious and peaceful stance in all areas of your life. The message is to keep the faith and stand strong in your personal truths. ***One curious thing about Raym is that her vision (in looking into the truth of the world), wisdom (wisdom to not be manipulated again), faith (in revenge), success (near success in everything she planned so far), diplomacy (through criminal activities), co-operation (alliance with three different people; Ragnarok Iblis, Ara Astaroth and Leohart the Prince of Hell), encouragement (to do atrocities when necessary), harmony (harmony and calm in her own being to not lose her dreams in sight), balance (balance to keep her demonic urges in check), transformation (transformation from a human being to a demonic one), trust (trust in herself only), selflessness (sharing her pain with others so they can understand her hatred). Symbolism Many references to ravens exist in world lore and literature. Most depictions allude to the appearance and behaviour of the wide-ranging common raven (Corvus corax). Because of its black plumage, croaking call and diet of carrion, the raven is often associated with loss and ill omen. Yet its symbolism is complex. As a talking bird, the raven also represents prophecy and insight. Ravens in stories often act as psychopomps, connecting the material world with the world of spirits. The raven is the first species of bird to be mentioned in the Hebrew Bible, and ravens are mentioned on numerous occasions thereafter. In the Book of Genesis, Noah releases a raven from the ark after the great flood to test whether the waters have receded (Gen. 8:6-7). According to the Law of Moses, ravens are forbidden for food (Leviticus 11:15; Deuteronomy 14:14), a fact that may have colored the perception of ravens in later sources. Philo of Alexandria (first century AD), who interpreted the Bible allegorically, stated that Noah's raven was a symbol of vice, whereas the dove was a symbol of virtue (Questions and Answers on Genesis 2:38). In the Talmud, the raven is described as having been only one of three beings on Noah's Ark that copulated during the flood and so was punished. Pirke De-Rabbi Eliezer (chapter 25) explains that the reason the raven Noah released from the ark did not return to him was that the raven was feeding on the corpses of those who drowned in the flood. In the canon storyline, this receives a great symbolism of Raym's life itself. Clarrise Apocalypse was sent to the world of war and slavery but in the middle lost everything she held dearly. As a result, she succumbed to the world's darkness and feed on it instead of returning Paradise. Logo Raven_Queen_Holy_Symbol.jpg Data *'' Name: Raym Ars Apocalypse (born as Clarakova Vasilissa Apocalypse, also known as Clarrise Apocalypse)'' *''Nationality: Soviet/Russian'' *''Classification: Terrorist Mastermind/Demonic Mobster/Crime Big Boss/Stoic Scientist/Drug and Weapons Maker/Stoic Sadist/Cult Leader/Opportunistic Businesswoman/Vengeful Sociopath/Humanoid Raven/Backstabber Conspirator/Manipulative God Hater/Anti-Communist Extremist/Former Soldier/Embodiment of Hatred and Vengeance/Nerdy Otaku-Gamer Demon/Ruthless Mafia Messiah'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Age: 2,402,394 years old (Triggers Hell's time); 3,339,402,394 years old (Minecraftia's time); 72 years old (Prime Earth's time); 23 years old physically'' *''Power and Abilities: Black Arts, Black Magic, Immortality, supernatural strength, supernatural speed, god-like durability, superhuman endurance, agility, eternal youth, mind-control, skilled in martial arts, energy sensing, telekinesis, regeneration (high), endurance in any weather, demonic magic, charisma, transformation, Red Energy Control, Genius-intellect, Minion Generation, Elemental Control/Manipulation, Soul Collector, Telekinesis, Necromancy, High-Intelligence, Shape-Shifting, Supernatural senses'' *''Weaknesses: Divine weapons and powers'' *''Destructive Capacity: S- City level+ (in normal human form) | S-Island level+ (in Black Hearted Raven form) | S+ Planetary level+ (in Black Hearted Raven with the Norsh Relics) / Omniversal level+ ('in Black Hearted Raven with the Heart of Ragnarok Iblis' artifact)'' *''Range: At least 603,000 kilometers in both human and Black Demon / ??? Omniversal level+ ('in Black Hearted Raven with the Heart of Ragnarok Iblis' artifact)'' *''Speed: Hypersonic S+ (mach 90, can travels between planets in mere seconds) / Superluminal S- (faster than light with the Heart of Ragnarok Iblis)'' *''Durability: Planet level+ to normal weaponry | Island level S- to divine weapons and enchanted items'' *''Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (can lift a ship without difficult)'' *''Striking Strength: Class 100+ (can punch through a mountain)| Class ??? (can punch through multiverses with the Heart of Ragnarok Iblis)'' *''Stamina: ???'' *''Standard Equipment: Claws of Raum, Heart of Ragnarok Iblis, Crystal of Norsh, Herobrine's Grimoire, Nether Virus'' *''Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built many advanced droids and ships when she had no knowledge of the human world's advanced technology in the 2020s, designed custom tanks and other devices, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation, stated in numerous sources to possess the superhuman IQ of 5000 that is proven by her ability to engineer wondrous machines and superstructures that would seem to belong in a distant future society in spite of living in a relatively Medieval Hell, may be versed even beyond mechanical engineering as she has demonstrated incredible understanding and exploitation of supernatural objects/phenomena and the framework of the setting's cosmology, a militaristic and terrorist genius; manipulated Rot and the Zombie Kingdom, both famed war heroes and generals of the Mob Wars into being his pawns; preyed off the weaknesses and fears of over a hundred powerful demons after the Golden Age of the Lazarus Empire was past to lure them to her HQ and devour them with her black sorcery to become a complete immortal demon and increase her own power, skilled and experienced combatant, an expert in drug creations with complex effects and gene codes, tends to plan things out far ahead in advance.'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques/Forms:'' **'''Raven Cry - A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive primal energy and negative black arts is formed, and is shot from her fingers. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from small town level, to island level without charging. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of primal energy and black arts causes the bomb to fail. **'Flesh Bombs' - Raym has developed biological bombs that she has implanted into the bodies of her own subordinates without their knowledge. By snapping her fingers and sending a link to the bombs she can set off the bombs which use every biological portion of the body causing devastating explosions that can seriously damage the surrounding area with death gas that will kill any living organism instantly. **'Crows' - She could summon crows, which she would typically call forth in flocks to swarm opponents and distract them. She even integrated crows into clones of herself that would draw opponents' attacks. She was likewise able to create dark clones and from which could lure in opponents before exploding. **'Torture World' - After making eye contact with a target, Raym traps them in an illusion of her design. Through her unprecedented ability to alter targets' perception of time, she uses Torture World to subject victims to days' worth of torture in a matter of seconds; examples include continual stabbing or reliving traumatic events over and over or having them being devoured by crows. The Torture World's illusions are usually represented as an inverted grey scale. *''Summary: Dreadful Terrorist Mastermind'' *''IQ: 5000+'' ''Personal Information ''All personal information of Michael, such as his hobbies, his favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Black, silver, purple, white, pink'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Everything that is sweet such as cakes, puddings, pies, chocolate brigadier, rice and peru'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Black cloaks, dark combat suits'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Antagonizing humans, petting her crows, planning and masterminding terrorist attacks, killing humans, writing her manifesto, drawing gothic arts, drinking coffee, perfoming experiments in mobs, developing different types of drugs, constructing robots and advanced technology, upgrading her suit, expanding her drug's territories, selling weapons, reading underworld's books, perfoming tests in herself, creating and learning Black Arts, training her Blackness, studying the Paths of Paradise'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Kaitlyn Powell, Vira Hermes, Ara Astaroth, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ragnarok Iblis, Shenhua, Frederica Sawyer, Rita Rossweisse'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Andr, Queen Skerrin'' *''Likes:'' **''Books, chess games, VR games, cold weather, rain, developing drugs, experimenting in Russians/Soviets, working in the creation of robots, developing weapons and ships, massacres between humans, green tea, chocolate, candies, expanding her influence, selling drugs, counting money, watching series, murdering her foes, fireguns, terrorism, anarchy of Soviet towns, internet, pop music, rock, metal, opera, piano, manipulating her clients, chatting with Ragnarok Iblis, dreaming about her goals, demonic magic, visiting places of hell'' *''Religion:'' **''Ragnarokism'' *''Hates:'' **''Communists, religious, socialism, capitalism, gulags, pranks, addicted clients, dictators, angels, God, hypocrisy, Spirit Guides, femenism, Paradise, heat, playful people, Germans, poverty, hunger, Catholics, Buddhists, Americans, US Military, her father, sand, Christians, Muslims, Jews, Third World, forests, insects'' *''Political types:'' **''Communism and Socialism (formerly)'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Rock, metal, classical goth opera'' *''Age:'' **''2,402,394 years old (Triggers Hell's time) '' **''3,339,402,394 years old (Minecraftia's time) '' **''72 years old (Prime Earth's time)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Eclipso, Satella, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Oriax Wheelahr, Psycho Jenny, Heles Hermes, Symmone, Aversa, Aki Honda, Kruel Rose, Black Manta, Felix Faust, Rot, Herobrine, Chaos Machina, Chaos Deus, Queen Winldfard, Skarbrand, Shao Kahn, Bolg'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Axel Davalos, Spectra, Ender Dragon King, Skelly, all Gods and Soviets/communists, all known Mob Princesses and Queens, all cubic mobs'' ''Lore - Black Hearted Raven 'Nowadays...' '5th Floor of Hell' '' A raised fist. A surge of necromantic power. Before her, the final spire of the final tower takes form, inky smoke coalescing into black iron and orange lights. Raym Ars Apocalypse gazes upon her domain with dark pride. The HQ of her world, Monryou, her Afterworld, is complete. Once, she stood in this very place, a mortal soul faced with the emptiness of oblivion. Now, a empire of crime stretches before her, forged through her works. She strides down the path toward her fortress, reveling in the satisfaction of her work. Each stone underfoot, her doing. The battlements and ramparts, all shaped from cruel magic and pure hatred of a long past. Where there was nothing, Raym forged her own reality—a realm where all souls will soon dwell in eternity, never to fade. A place where she will control every criminal activity of the Underworld, the 5th Floor of Hell, was almost under her control. 2,000,000 years ago 5th Floor of Hell In the middle of that town where crime means business, a young woman who wassent to Hell to pay for her sins, woke up and blinked and looked around. Uncertain, her mind blank. '' "I am here... just like I wished."'' The thought flitted by, a whisper on the wind. As the truth of it sank in, for just a moment, a fleeting sadness flooded her heart. Then laughter welled up, a rumble from her gut that washed over her entire body, overflowed from her chest, and poured out in a rumbling cascade. "Good." The young woman with short hair, pale skin and red eyes scanned the distance for the grand gateway of souls that would lead to the famed Hall of Bones of Hell. Searched for the attendants who would carry her triumphant into the eternal of revenge. Savored her growing excitement to meet the same tragic people who came before her. Victims like her. Yet there was nothing but fog, as far as she could see. Clarrise took a step forward—then looked down, surprised. Fine sand—a coarse grit—shifted underfoot. In the distance, discordant voices rustled, too quiet to make out the words. This makes no sense. She struck out across the wasteland, determined to find the truth. Time passed, untold. 500 years. 1000 years. 5000 years. She honestly lost herself in time to the point she could not even remember her human name. Confusion melted into disbelief. Disbelief kindled anger. Anger flared into fury. '' Nothing.'' There is nothing. The dessicated sands extended endlessly. The relentless voices whispered on, a maddening itch in the back of her mind. The fog never abated, an eternal haze that hovered, a shroud over all. Had God lied again? Or were the false prophets, prattling fools proclaiming hollow superstitions? Or had the ancestors victims made a grotesque error of judgement, and not welcomed her into the great halls? These questions gnawed at her, at first. But they did not matter. Clarrise realized that now. Nothing mattered but the present, pressing truth—there was nothing here. A vast emptiness, devoid of reward. Devoid of promise. As this truth percolated through him, the shadow of despair stalked Clarrise, hungry to consume her. But she was Sahn-Uzal. A former Soviet soldier. The successor of her father in the communist party of USSR. But then she was betrayed, forgotten by those who she desired to serve and protect. Even in death would be no different... even here she was betrayed by death. Everyone. Just lies. If death does not hold the revenge I was promised... I will forge it myself. 2,000,000 years later 5th Floor of Hell Clarrise walks beneath the inner portcullis, fashioned after that of Pandemonium drawing, her mortal seat of power. She walks through the entryway and into the great hall. '' Before her, her throne looms.'' All around, in constant cacophony, the endless wailing of souls rises and falls, an unholy chorus of anguish as grotesque and brutal demons devour their flesh, torture their children and unleash pure despair upon them. Yet Clarrise does not hear them—or rather, hears them as one might hear the clang of metal in a war camp, or the sound of boots on gravel during a forced march—common sounds, unnoteworthy in their banality. After all, the worthy souls stand at attention along the hall, and none of them dare speak. All is as it should be. Clarrise steps toward her throne. The arcane tome floated above the pedestal, serene and untouched. A strange contrast to all of the blood spilled around it. The last Soviet woman of the Underworld raised a feeble hand, blood trickling from her brow. Small licks of fire danced between her fingers—a final spell, one last, desperate attempt. Clarrise spoke, bemused. “Such magics would consume you, Sister of the Demon King. And your precious book as well.” '' The blonde Pure-Blooded Devil spat her words. “I don’t matter. Nothing matters but stopping you from obtaining it.”'' A gout of fire, burning blue with heat, burst from the devil's hands. It engulfed the Dark Raven towering above her. Scorching energy raced up the arms of the mage, the backlash of the spell splitting her own flesh. Still, the mage pressed on, teeth cracking as she gritted them defiantly. Clarrise stepped forward, a spirit encased in a suit of darkness, shielding the tome from the flames. In her hands, the Claws of Raum, her infamous claws, pulsed an ephemeral purple. The heat from the fire cracked the stone and melted the flesh of the other, already dead mages. But Clarrise stood stoic against the onslaught. Finally spent, her body broken, the devil collapsed to her knees, her ragged breath resolving in a whispered prayer for her power to be enough. If Clarrise still had a body of a human, she would have smiled. “Lacking in conviction.” "What are you after? You are with Leohart and Astaroth too?" The mage devil lady asked. "On the contrary. I fight for my own self. My own desires and ambitions. I serve no one. But well... if you ask me what I am after. It's the Artifacts of Norsh. So I can get my revenge in the so-called God these mortals worship so dearly." “You will not find what you seek! A brutish monster could never understand the secrets of the Secrets of the Spirits and—” A swing of the claws. A satisfying attack cut the devil lady in half. Another surge of blood joined the sticky pools coagulating in the room. Another broken mage—the thirteenth—fell still on the floor. Clarrise laughed. “You're a Pure-Blooded Devil. There is no way this lady will die just like that. But my point was never to kill you. You mistake brutality for ignorance.” She gazed around the room at the corpses and whispered a verse in the unspoken tongue of the dead. Pitiful struggle '' '' Freed from flesh '' '' You are all mine '' ''She dropped her claws on the ground. It glowed brighter, almost seemed to breathe—as thirteen points of light rose from the broken bodies, then sank into the earth. Clarrise turned her attention back to the book, still floating in its place, ahum with spirit magic. Another piece of knowledge for her plans. Another treasure in her conquest. '' She stepped forward to collect her prize.'' The throne looms before her. Its back of sheer iron pillars extends upward and tapers to vicious points. Ochnun script, angular and sharp, runs around the throne’s dais. The everpresent whispering is almost a roar here, incessant and desperate. Clarrise rests a hand on the armrest, taking pride in her work. This piece subsumed more souls in its creation than any other single part in her criminal HQ. The wails emanating from it are music to her. With a thought, Clarrise calls her clans to her hands. With a swing, she obliterates the throne. A squall of a hundred souls echoes in the great hall as they are released from the throne, dissipating into oblivion. Clarrise watches them vanish with grim satisfaction. Thrones are for mortals encumbered by flesh and human exhaustion. She... is now far more. She steps atop the twisted iron and looks back across her great hall. Her subordinate, terrorists, mercenaries, mobsters, generals, souls that were worthy to die at her own hand when she last walked the physical realm, stand at attention. None so much as flinch in response. None will move without her direct command. Now, her kingdom is truly ready. Clarrise strides out of the great hall, toward the heart of her HQ, the centerpiece of her power and her machinations. Toward the relic that ties her HQ to the mortal realm. Toward the place that gives the secret heart of her operations its true purposes. '' In her human life, she thought herself to be fragile and dispensable pawn in the battlefield, befitting the political party she idolatred. How small, how petty, how mortal her ambitions were then! But where others accepted death as the end, she used it forge the beginning of her true conquest for vengeance and then consume the mortal concept of terrorism and crime; she will become the mastemind criminal that God hates so much. '' And now... she can hear and understand every whisper of this realm with stark clarity. Now, the magic of death itself courses through her. Now, she holds the arcane secrets gathered over a second lifetime, wrested from the hidden and unknown places of the world. Few other beings can claim the mastery of spirit, death, and mortal magics that she holds. She will wield them to shape all realms to her hatred and brutal will. The time has come to return to the world of the living. All the souls of Minecraftia, Paradise and Prime Earth await. Raym Ars Apocalypse raises the primal hatred in one hand. Betrayed. Abused. Abandoned. Now, her revenge will fall those who lied to her. God, her own people, the angels, the spirits, the demons, the communists, the devils, mages, the Soviets, her father, the Americans, the greedy and fat generals of the USSR, the capitalist world, the United States, the Soviet army... including this world that God created for the mortals to live, suffer and endure the horrors of this dark reality. And so, the reign of Black Hearted Raven begins. ''Personality Raym was just like any other brutal, ruthless and devilish mafia leaders known in the real world, adding more realistic points to her character compared to most of the members of the Revelation of Qliphoth. She was a determined woman with an iron will and tremendous ambition, stoked in her youth by resentment at what she perceived to be a lack of respect for the accomplishments of her family in the Soviet Union. As a young woman, Raym channeled her ambition into grand plans to bring about the grand, militant future that she believed would replace the rotten United States of America, which she perceived as a decaying nation with its capitalist and "peverse" institution on its way out. To achieve her goals, Raym had a strong sense of duty, putting her professional assignments ahead of her personal life and desires. That, even after her death and transformation into a Black Demon, didn't change her at all. As a Black Demon, she was mafia leader, drug dealer, weapon dealer and a terrorist who is defined by her lack of empathy, sadism, ruthlessness, sociopathy and ambition. It has been implied by Shenhua that prior to the foundation of Monryou, Raym was more sympathetic as her past still affected her very badly. However, as Shenhua later pointed out, the power that Ara Astaroth rewarded her also corrupted Raym to the point of her being the most dangerous and intimidating High-Class Black Demon that the Hell realm had ever known. Raym could display a charming and charismatic side when she wished, but would shift swiftly to ruthlessness when necessary. In either case, she projected a dominating personal presence, and was deeply persuasive, with an aura of command nearly unmatched in Triggers Hell that rivalized Vira Hermes who used to put her personal interests while posing as the General of Revelation of Qliphoth. Raym had a sense of her own dignity and pride, refusing to show weakness, personal feelings, strong emotion, or inappropriate behavior before subordinates, from whom she demanded nothing short of excellence. She also tended to spoke with a very low and aloof voice like if she was using her gothic side to spoke to her subordinates. Among the few feelings she displayed was impatience with subordinates who took up her time unnecessarily or were roundabout in their reports, as well as anger at failure and opposition. Though she presented a front of calmness and rational efficiency, Raym was exceedingly prideful and capable of great spitefulness. She also enjoyed authority, taking pleasure in causing fear in her subordinates and telling victims of Monryou attack that they were to blame for bringing Monryou retaliation upon themselves. Raym was quite self-confident, estimating her own chances of success highly and dismissing obstacles in her path. She gloated over her successes, even before achieving them, hinting her narcissitic personality that tends to show up when she is about perform a scheme. She did not like to take risks, but often considered her own position so strong as to limit the actual risk involved. For all her confidence, though, Raym was willing to listen to advice from trusted subordinates; she believed that a good Qliphotian should not dismiss suggestions out of hand, and she was willing to change her position when it proved necessary. Raym was a cold-hearted woman who preferred brute force to elegance. She was authoritative and militaristic/criminalistic, and responded to most problems with an application of force and brutality used in the underworld of crime with assassinates, massacres and torture. She saw extravagant punishment as a valuable object lesson, believing that a ruthless example would provide the only genuine deterrent to a determined opponent. In her notorious Manifesto, she articulated a slightly more nuanced view, calling for the use not of direct force, but of the fear that force would be used in order to keep oppositors (the police, army and any other form of governmental security) in line. Usually, she maintains a calm and collected demeanor and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. In the rare occurrence in which she is caught off guard, Raym's monumental temper surfaces, showing a lighty shock but makes it look light and always finds a way to overcome difficulties with her genius-intellect. Raym was a person of absolute ruthlessness. The lives of others meant little to her; she regarded the deaths of those in her service to be trivial, and was willing to destroy entire planets with chemical weapons in order to ensure stability for Triggers Hell and Monryou. To her, beings were just assets to be managed, and lives could be expended like any other resource. Raym killed those who failed her, and was willing to destroy an entire world simply to make an example or shoot an infant to make a point as Skelly saw it in first hand as she ruthless shot a baby to show she was ready to do whatever it takes to win the war. Despite being a demon herself, she hated demons throughout her life as a Black Demon anddisliked non-Human species and also did not care for their supernatural powers. Though she found it distasteful, she was not above using non-Humans when they were useful, so long as Humans were the ones in control. With simple personal tastes, Raym was not an indulgent woman. She surrounded herself in the trappings of luxury expected of her position, but took little pleasure in them, preferring more spartan, mafia confines. Raym also did enjoy mobility; she was uncomfortable with the idea of being confined to one single HQ for too long. Fitting her icy personality, Raym's displayed range of emotions so far is relatively limited. Wearing an emotionless smile, she enjoys hunting traitors, watching the plans she has concocted succeed, and cornering her targets. Although she seems to take satisfaction with taking out someone personally, Raym is also satisfied with orchestrating a target's death even if she does not pull the trigger herself. She also has an obsession with solving complex problems and views an investigation as solving a puzzle. She is highly observational and was once seen piecing together a puzzle that was almost entirely colored white. She is proficient when it comes to multitasking and is able to monitor multiple computer screens at once. Raym has a very logical mind despite being a demon, believing that there is nothing science cannot explain, even if it takes a long time for science to properly understand any one thing. Raym is a wicked genius of evil with an encyclopedic knowledge of all things scientific. She is well versed chemistry, physics, engineering, geology, biology and mathematics. Raymis able to easily create various useful tools and gadgets, robots, drugs, advanced weapons, bio-organice vehicles, space ships, medicine, and most notably. In her room, she designed and built a functioning miniature rocket ship, alongside many other advanced and experimental machines for fun. In addition to her scientific knowledge, Raym also possesses great resourcefulness and an analytical mind, seemingly never having a shortage of options at her disposal. For whatever she lacks, she has an ally who can offer their strength. She also possesses great mental fortitude, able to think quickly on her feet and keep her cool in the most dire of situations. Raym has a lot of sociopath traits; cold, calculating and often sees others as objects she can use to her advantage. It allowed her to rise rapidly through the ranks of her careers in both lives. Raym places her faith in numbers, which states that everything has a price. This could be seen from how effectively she picks and raises her subordinates to be a valuable human resource she could use and dispose in battle. This also allows her to become a very efficient leader as she is both a decisive strategist and cunning tactician that is not hindered by her emotions. Raymalso sees children as a profitable resource for her organization as she constantly use them as drug messengers in the mortal ralm This impressed and also unnerved her comrades, in particular, Lazarus, who considers her a psychopath like Vira for her ruthlessness. Sometimes, this trait also becomes a disadvantage to her, in particular, her lack of empathy that disables her from putting herself in other people's shoes. In particular, her lack of insight of possibility that the people she offended by her callous dismissals would take revenge on her. Raym is also a scientist and researcher like Akrak Couteau and B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By her early actions, she is displayed as sadistic and cruel who takes joy in using clients who didn't pay their debts in callous scientific experiments. She sees every Mob in Minecraftia not as a living being, but as an objects to be researched and goes beyond to use other demons to study every species of the demons in Hell. She has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn her own men (who were not aware of her plans) into living chemical bombs in an attempt to capture Axel and Andr for experimentation with their DNA. Raym's utter disregard for demon life even extends to the rest of the Revelation of Qliphoth, believing that all members of the organization are to be prepared to give up their lives in order to protect the Astaroth. To this end, she would gladly cut down any former comrades, even if they are under the enemy's control, test many of her experimental drugs on such comrades for the sake of her research which she believes to be the sake of the Triggers Hell, and even force her zombified fellow subordinates to become her mindless minions to fight to their last breath for the sake of Monryou, as opposed to killing them out of mercy. Clarrise's Mental Illnesses (Wikia sources) Psychopathy Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. *Machiavellian Egocentricity: A lack of empathy and sense of detachment from others for the sake of achieving one's own goals *Social Potency: The ability to charm and influence others *Coldheartedness: A distinct lack of emotion, guilt, or regard for others' feelings *Carefree Nonplanfulness: Difficulty in planning ahead and considering the consequences of one's actions *Fearlessness: An eagerness for risk-seeking behaviors, as well as a lack of the fear that normally goes with them *Blame Externalization: Inability to take responsibility for one's actions, instead blaming others or rationalizing one's behavior Impulsive *Nonconformity: A disregard for social norms and culturally acceptable behaviors *Stress Immunity: A lack of typical marked reactions to traumatic or otherwise stress-inducing events Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four subtypes of sadism, which she termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. Narcissism Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance, an excessive need for admiration, and a lack of understanding of others' feelings. People affected by it often spend a lot of time thinking about achieving power or success, or about their appearance. They often take advantage of the people around them. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations. Bloodlust Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. Complete Monster Proposal LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows * The central threat to the heroes who possibly stands out as the single most vile monster of the story. Clarrise Apocalypse, while a tragic human figure who grew in a Sovietic camp of forced larbor in Prime Earth during the Cold War, proved to overcome any freudian excuse that was introduced to become something more than a human hater but an omnicidal Black Demon who traded lives of entire planets, drugs and people's lives for money. Being the founder and leader of the universal Monryou organization, one of the many sub-factions of Triggers Hell, Clarrise staged terrorist attacks all over the worlds that refused to become part of Triggers Hell with natural disasters that wiped out entire countries. Introduced tortuously experimenting on Andreia's subordinates with a pain-inducing drug for failing in taking down the End Kingdom, Clarrise is revealed to have masterminded a drug-smuggling ring where she sold drugs to humanized women mobs to become addicts maniacs and a brothel that kidnaps and forces women to serve as prostitutes for demons of Triggers Hell where many of the women are brutally raped to death by huge monstrous demons. As she aims to take down the Creeper Kingdom, Clarrise ruthlessly mutates and uses her followers as suicide bombers, killing conspirators who object to her callous plans or fail her. Brainwashing the population of the Goddess' kingdom, Clarrise aims for it to fall into anarchy as her drugs make the mobs insanely violent, resulting in their humanized forms disappear and reveal their true monsters form and allow them to devour each other until the town became a bloody ring. She then takes in the princess Blazette, only so she could manipulate her into becoming a killer as well as a Knight Templar fanatic who was fated to get rid of all humans of Minecraftia. She even has a fellow ally tortured and castrated when he got in the way of her plans in taking the Sea of Quanta. In Nether arc, it is revealed that Clarrise had traumatized one of the princess of the Netherworld, Hilda, by killing her sister, mentor and lover, resulting in Hilda becoming a ruthless and savage woman searching her for revenge. Having captured Axel, Clarrise again torments Hilda by cutting her, forcing Axel to watch. Planning to take her brainwashing program to a global scale with "Orderal 888", Clarrise intends to reduce the entire world to a mess of violent, unstable monsters, just for her own evil experiments. Testing her brainwash drugs on a group of different mobs, Clarrise observes them gruesomely killing each other with satisfaction before planning to broadcast it across the entire planet to inspire the Targonia Empire wage a brutal civil war against the Ishtar Kingdom. In Minecraftia Arc, having purposely allowed the disabled mother of Rot to let her starve to death, Clarrise gives Rot the idea to use his Underworld Dragon to destroy all Mob Kingdoms and enslave all princesses to become his sexual slaves after decades of bullying, humilliation and abuse. Orchestrating an attack against the the Sound Kingdom to make the invasion of Rot's forces easier, Clarrise's plans resulted in the death of numerous humanized women and cubic civilians that were poisoned by her drugs. When the attacks fails, Clarrise personally executes Rot after revealing she was merely trying to test defenses of the Sound Kingdom. Soon afterwards, Clarrise summons her chimera to attack the the Sound's Capital city in order to take down the tired heroes and uses her demon forces to kill the Zombie King in order to unleash pure chaos in the zombie kingdom. In the Princesses' Tournament arc, she recruited two young orphans from Ionia Empire that lost their families in terrorist attack she masterminded and used them to lure out the Goddess of the Light Kingdom to steal her powers, killing her in the process. In the tournament, Clarrise exploits Shenhua's powers of illusions to make the noble warrior Terra accidentally rip apart the Princess Lich, before using the ensuing anger between the two kingdoms to let the forces of Revelation of Qliphoth attack Valkeira Kingdom. Murdering the Valkeia queen to punish her for her attempted rebellion against Lazarus' Empire, Clarrise executes Cupa right in front of Axel, causing him to lose his control attack her madly. The shock of her atrocities in the Princesses' Tournament were so severe that all relationships between the kingdoms were cut and Axel entered in a depressive vegetative state while all princesses he had so much difficult to unify were separated by their families as the First World War of the Cosmos broke out. Leaving the entire world of Minecraftia in ruins with millions dead, in World War Arc, she blackmails the entire government of Ark City after kidnapping the daughter of the current president and forces them to become the new base of operation of Monryou organization, later sadistically mocking Andri over Cupa's murder, impaling Axel in front of all his mob friends to put another death on their conscience and finally break apart their relationship. In a New Hero arc, with the beginning of Ordeall 777 ordered by Vira Hermes, Clarrise kidnaps 1,000,000 humanized humans and mobs and plan to use them as sacrifice for the opening of the Blood Art Extermination so a powerful wave of dark energy will kill every single living being not only in Minecraftia but in that whole universe. Unleashing monstrous demons across Minecraftia, to give more power to Lazarus and assisting him in raping every humanized mob who dared to resist his advances and killing spree, and kidnapping the young Axel, Clarrise reveals betrays Lazarus during his fight against all Princesses, Queens, Kings and mobs of Minecraftia, and reveals her intentions to not destroy that universe but use the Blood Art Extermination to brainwash every being in God and Goddess in Minecraftia to use them to invade the First Floor of Paradise to seek revenge against the God who made such sinful and destructive world. While the brainwashed mobs attack the Paradise, she reveals her secondary intentions to seek revenge in the humanity who abused her and use the Qlipha Crystals in Prime Earth to turn humanity into an agonized, abominable existence of never-ending death and rebirth, then use their mangled, pain-stricken carcasses as a stairway to blast back into Paradise to kill as many as innocent spirits as possible in an attempt to make God learn the pain of every mortal who lost something dear. While not being the ultimate evil of the entire story, Clarrise is easily considered to be the most hateful, miserable and monstruous villain of the story. The Arch-Enemy of every major character, Clarrise was an enemy to all living things, seeking hellish existences for all except herself in her mad quest to get revenge on God and all of humanity in Prime Earth.'' ''LOTM: A Million Year Wars *''Showing how she first stepped in the grounds of Minecraftia, Clarrise Apocalypse had already proved to been a ruthless and single-minded terrorist. Clarrise introduces herself confronting wounded female humanized Hydras, briefly feigning sympathy before ordering their brutal execution. In that same moment, she casually shoots one of her own demons to demonstrate that by not caring, she has what it takes to serve Leohart th Prince of Hell. She would go on to orchestrate a terror attack on a city, causing wanton destruction and thousands of deliberate civilian casualties, before going on to destroy the Cloud Town of the Goddess and killing all its personnel. Throughout the war, Clarrise sends out broadcasts to the Kingdom of the Cosmos that their cause will fail and that they should accept surrender and execution while using her own demons as suicidal bombers. She also sent a spy on a suicide mission to activate a beacon to signal a full Triggers Hell invasion of Minecraftia, resulting in the third invasion to Minecraftia. When the invasion begins, Clarrise has her bio-organic flagship destroy the the Underwater islands, killing the Queen Ink. Unscrupulous and fanatical to the bitter end, Clarrise is willing to sacrifice civilians, her own personnel and ultimately her own life to the cause of Minecraftia's devastation and further the power of Triggers Hell and later the Monryou. ''Power and Abilities Demonic Naturality *'Enhanced Physiology': She possesses strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, durability, senses, agility, coordination, willpower, intelligence, and instincts superior to any human, chimera, or animal. *'Enhanced Durability': Raym is quite physically durable and can handle heavy attacks and objects launched towards her. Bullets, explosions, missiles and any form of mankind's weaponry cannot harm her by any means. *'Enhanced Strength': She seems to be quite strong, as she managed to pressure Shadow, an extremely strong expert hand-to-hand combatant, with her fists alone and can break through huge rocks and metal constructions. *'Self-Sustenance': She does not need to eat, drink, or breathe to stay alive. *'Contaminant Immunity': She is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, diseases, etc. *'Immortality': She does not age beyond her youthful prime. She requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by mortal means. Only the power of divine weapons like Odin's staff, or divine entities are capable of doing her harm just like Ara Astaroth for being a Black Demon. *'Shape-Shifting': Raym could change into virtually any bird form she desired. She was able to seamlessly change her size, liquefy herself, or stretch and expand her body. She could even replicate into clones of herself to be in numerous places at once, with her mind inhabiting numerous bodies. *'Supernatural Physicality': Raym could alter her physical capabilities to virtually any level she needed or wanted due to her magical shape-shifting abilities. She has manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. *'Flight': She is capable of flight. *'Regeneration': While Raym is completely resistant to most forms of attack, she is not invulnerable; items such as Odin's spear and Ra's staff such as divine energy can damage the substance from which she is made. However, Raym was able to regenerate to a large degree even against attacks such as these. These sorts of assaults tend to create large, burning holes or gashes in her where she is struck, which Raym can close back up with effort. Raym can easily regenerate her limbs without effort using her energy and recreat her lost parts. *'Energy Sense': She can sense energy naturally and uses this ability to identify fighters who possess powerful energy. *'Telekinesis': Raym is a telekinetic demon and can move all types of objects with her mind, from little rocks to mountains in her human form. In her Raven form, she can move meteorites, from all abilities, her Telekinesis is the ability that gets stronger once she enter in her Demon Form. *'Third Eye': This clairvoyant-like sense lets her penetrate illusions and see things from afar as well as sense auras by the look of it. *'Telepathy': She had demonstrated the power to use telepathy and whisper into receptive minds. *'Energy Release': A technique used by Raym to charge her demonic aura. *'Dark Composition': Tough she generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Raym is made up of a highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in core and purple on its edges. This can be especially seen whenever she takes heavy damage, the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry. Along with composing her being, it can serve as a weapon. Raym is able to form several limbs from it with which she attacks with. * Blackness Techniques *' Tartarus' Flames': is a dark and mysterious power connected to Tartarus realm. It allows Raym to generate and control black flames that cannot be extinguished. In addition to its immensely devastating power, the flames also nullify any regenerative abilities including that of an immortal. In battle, Tartarus Flames can be imbued upon weapons through an Enchant that is a spell to drastically increase their destructive potential, hurled as fireballs at an opponent or used in hand-to-hand combat. *'Raven Slashes': A powerful attack that requires Raym to heighten her power and senses to the utmost limit. Black flames engulf her claws as she leaps into the air. She then performs a powerful slash that hurls the flames in a single, ruinous attack. *'Raven Waves': Raym points her claws towards the opponent and engulfs them in a wild, black inferno. *'Emission Wings': Raym can project beams of darkness/shadow of variable size and range from the tip of her fingers, capable of destroying large structures and/or areas and greatly damage anyone caught in the blast range and also infecting materials or organisms hit by the beam with the Blackness, corrupting them just like Vira Hermes' Wave she used against Tomas Sev. *'Egg Projection': She can create and fire balls of darkness with varying size and power, the balls are composed of Blackness and will immediately corrupt everything that it touches without necessarily killing her targets. It's a weaker version of the Emission Wings. *'Mediumship': Raym can view ghosts/spirits of deceased Black Demons and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. *'Dimensional Travel': Raym's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) in order to travel to other dimensions, primarily Qliphoth and Hell. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Minecraftia and Earth and can travel to 400 different dimensions. *'Teleportation': She can teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. At times, Raven is shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. *'Intangibility': Using her dark powers and abilities, she melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on). *'Torture World': After making eye contact with a target, Raym traps them in an illusion of her design. Through her unprecedented ability to alter targets' perception of time, she uses Torture World to subject victims to days' worth of torture in a matter of seconds; examples include continual stabbing or reliving traumatic events over and over or having them being devoured by crows. The Torture World's illusions are usually represented as an inverted grey scale. *'Beast of Darkness': She can summon a huge many armed creatures from the ground, many of them resembling humanoid ravens carrying swords and scythes. *'Zero': Raym engulfs the opponent in her darkness, crushing them with a great pressure. *'Hou': A forbidden spell that amplifies the lingering affection and regrets of the dead. It gives life to rage that would otherwise have no outlet and calls them back to the world of the living. If the dead resists their rage and their grudge disappears, death awaits them once more. *'Cocoon of Darkness': Raym envelops her opponent in darkness, trapping them within a pitch black sphere. The cocoon is extremely resistant as nothing could break it, not even Nosferatus. *' Raven Shadow': She casts a demonic-looking shadow, which she can expand to cover an entire city, is harder than diamond and impervious to conventional harm. Raym can both spread her shadow on surfaces, or give it physical substance. She controls her shadow like her limbs and she can expand or reshape it to form tentacles, tendrils or jaws. Raym can see and talk through his shadow’s giant eyes and mouth, wherever it can expand. A useful ability when it comes to covert observation and to give orders where he is not actually present, which gives an impression of omnipresence. Raym can slice and destroy anything with her shadow. She can also manipulate everything and anyone it grabs, with incredible strength, and can fill anything empty or entirely cover anyone, in order to manipulate what it holds like a puppet. Despite being enough to cover the nationwide transmutation circle and the entire Central City, Raym's shadow cannot expand infinitely. It also cannot appear without a light source and can be harmed when light becomes too bright. Physical Prowess As a demon, Raym was naturally strong. Raym had very refined energy control, however, which compensated for her lack of great power as a High-Black Demon. She was even able to perform her techniques without the use of spell words. Although rarely involving herself in such combat, Raym was very skilled with martial arts – enough to easily defeat three members of Ender's Elite Mob with her bare hands. She had impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with her hand movements. This extended to both throwing weapons and using her claws, making it appear as if she had a third-eye; even skilled fighters had difficulty keeping track of her. Her speed allowed her to attack first in a battle, then immediately move to the location her opponent retreated to before they even realised she was gone, giving them no chance to initiate a counter-attack. Raym also had notable physical strength. Raym was able to block an attack of Andr's wave of chains with nothing but a knife of combat. CIS Status scifi_energy_assault_rifle_commission_by_nano_core_dd1xcoo-fullview.jpg vdoojdokg.jpg 8sx4t8t22tng.jpg QLI-Freak Chips A QLI-FREAK Chip is a device magi-tech implanted into humans, turning them into artificial vampires in. It then gives them powers similar to a vampire and in some cases, even more powerful skills than those that would be expected. It was created by Ara Astaroth's minion, Kruel Rose and the malevolent Researchers of Divine Hand, with the solo purpose of increasing the Blackness across hundreds of planets. The Freak Chip was created by Kruel Rose and after years of hiding in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, they finally got the chips to work. The chips empower the user to become vampires, in that they will never be fatigued as they have high stamina. In some cases it can revert the aging process and give the user special talents or heighten talents they already have. The chip has been used to create the Knights of Astaroth that stormed London and fought the last of the Iscariot Organization. Enchanted Weapons Machines Monryou Combatent Droids The Monryou Combatent Droids (MCD), also known as Bipedal Battle Droids or Grunts are autonomous bipedal robot from Monryou's Criminal State and the main foot soldiers of the organization, acting as soldiers, guards, pilots, drug dealers, arm dealers, security droids and many other functions in military and private security applications. Although they fight with standard infantry weaponry, the bipedal droids behave significantly differently from organic beings, steadily walking forward into combat instead of attempting to utilize cover. MCDs do possess a degree of self-preservation programming and can dodge sideways several feet in an attempt to evade gunfire. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or submachine guns, and are generally not assigned sniper rifles or explosive weaponry. They are also significantly stronger than a humans and even Minecraftia mobs, capable of easily ripping an organic being's limbs off their bodies or lifting a human by the throat off the ground using only one arm. They are the symbol of oppression and terror in the world of Minecraftia and many primitive tribes tend to represent them as fallen angels or demons serving the Devil King, a figure equivalent to Satan in the alternative world. Heavy Walkers The Heavy Walkers, also known as the Monryou Walker, was a major part of Monryou's motor-pool and the symbol of the organization's heresy to Triggers Hell's anti-technology law. Carrying a vast amount of fire power and being heavily armored, the Heavy Walkers was argueably the most feared and effective land vehicle in Monryou's private army, and enjoyed a long life span. However, it was also known for its relatively slow speed. The Heavy Walkers was a behemoth of a war machine, standing at a height of 60.5 meters. The quadrupedal walker closely resembled ancient beasts of war, or even a giant legendary beasts from the Bible's Revelation chapter. Designed for the dual purpose of crushing and demoralizing enemy forces, and also serving as a transport for robot troops and light vehicles, the Heavy Walkers was among the most astonishing vehicles in the Monryou's Army's inventory. Hundreds of these walkers were produced during the invasion of Minecraftia and its intimidating and powerful presence often earned it the distinction of being the first vehicle into a combat zone. Phenex Airship The Phenex Airship, as the name suggests, was a large airship that was used as the base for the demonic cult, the Revelation of Qliphoth during its time as Leohart's Cult on Earth. Phenex does not seem to have any stable localization. Its crew live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. The Phenex Airship was the only magic ship created in the history of Triggers Hell and was probably the only ship in th whole omniverse to be moved by magic and not technology. Housing an entire army, the airship is noted to be very large in size: it consists of a central hull at whose sides are located two larger, elongated part jutting frontwards. It seems to be kept flying by several large Magical glyphs floating near it, with a pair of them being located behind it, at the ends of the protruding sections, something which makes them highly reminiscent of propulsors, and an even more massive one sitting under it. The hull's shape is that of a real boat, possessing an arched, pointed lower part, ending on the front in a dark section which houses the Qliphoth's symbol, with an open zone right above it, where the main hall seems to be located. Such hall is topped by a dark, arched roof reminiscent of a capsized hull, on whose back part sits yet again another, similarly-shaped tower, sprouting from the main hull and going up several meters, which ends in a massive observation deck protruding frontwards, complete with large windows. At the tower's sides, on the dark roof, is a pair of large, wing-shaped ornaments jutting upwards; a similar pair of wings is also present on the airship's protruding sections, with one of them adorning each outer side. The two attached sections of the ship possess frontal, protruding dark parts reminiscent of rostrums, each adorned by a light motif, somewhat similar to a stylized monstrous head. Both the hull and the two adjacent sections bear linear blank parts, where a multitude of square windows is lined up one after the other, these being highly reminiscent of hatches. Monryou Flagship The Monryou Flagship, also known as Corvus' Wings or Mega-class Raven is a Monryou supercarrier and the largest and most powerful warship in their arsenal. The Corvus' Wings was the sole Mega-class Star Dreadnought in the Monryou's service with a colossal wingspa of 60 kilometers, making it the largest ship of the entire ''Cisverse. Its construction was undertaken on an unprecedented scale. As Monryou's headquarters, the starship acted both as a command center and a battleship. Its size was gargantuan, easily outclassing all known ship sizes in Multi-Universal history. ''Monryou Frigate The Monryou frigate was a warship used by the private army of Monryou. Although it might have looked like a simple repaint of the light cruiser, the command cruiser had subtle updates in its design, such as an enclosed triangular plating on the engines and the shape of its bridge tower. Measuring 325 meters in length,[it was armed with 10 turbolaser batteries, 10 quad laser batteries, 5 forward-mounted concussion missile launchers and a tractor beam projector. It was protected by deflector shields and equipped with a class 2 hyperdrive with a class 12 backup. The vessels also featured a detention block. Monryou Destroyer The Monryou Destroyer, also known as the Underworld Battlecruiser was an iconic model of battlecruise built by Monryou. It was a armored large spaceship that featured advanced weaponry and extreme size and represented the might of the emergent Monryou throughout many universes. Almost twice the length of most of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's ships, the destroyer was 2,915.81 meters in length and emulated the dagger-shaped design. Designed for advanced ship-to-ship combat capabilities, it served as a symbol of the Monryou's power, inspiring awe in the the terrorist cult's enemies and pride within its ranks. Monryou Dropship The Monryou Transport Dropship, also known as the Raven Landing Craft or simply Monryou Dropship was a model of large spaceship military transport that was utilized during the invasion of Minecraftia and had a big popularity in the organization, and continued active until nowadays. Design-wise, with its wedge-shape, the drop ship resembled a robotic raven. Unlike these vessels, the large drop ship had a less aerodynamic shape, and a rather broad front compared with the straight dagger-shape. At least one variant had a rectangular area at the lower front of the vessel. These transports were used to rapidly deploy large, mechanized forces on a greater scale than most other Imperial landing craft, by utilizing elevator decks of various sizes to unload multiple heavy vehicles at once. The transport drop ship was armed with several gun batteries on either side of the vessel. It could also transport waves of Monryou's foot soldiers in the superior deck. Super Tank The Super Tank was a heavily armed and armored ten-wheeled tank used by Monryou's private army. They were used as crmininal transports by the army of Monryou during the invasion of Minecraftia. It was designed to cross over any terrain without difficulty and absorb enemy fire without loss of function. It measured at 49.4 meters in length, could reach speeds of 160 kilometers per hour, and was equipped with an assortment of weapons including anti-personnel laser cannons, a heavy laser turret, projectile launchers, and a dorsal repeating laser. The repeating laser was manned by a clone gunner from an exterior hatch. The Super Tank was crewed by twelve, and had a passenger capacity of 300 droids and mobsters. The Super Tank had a cockpit on both ends and was also equipped a medical bay and storage areas for small support vehicles. Astaroth's Subjugators ' ]] The Astaroth's Subjugators are the battleships of the Astaroth Empire, used to both defend their space and attack mortal races if her ground forces fail. Shaped like enlarged thumbs, they are surrounded by black arms and several grey Buddha like faces sporting a green jewel in each forehead, with the exception for the main head who has three. Each one has a probability negation shield, an ability to hide in subspace and to fling planets by unfolding their multiple arms. They can also open their mouths and emit a moaning scream to catch larger opponents. Voice Normal Demonized Quotes *''"Useless. You should make yourself useful at least as test subjects."'' *''"You honestly think I would join forces with a second-rate dilettante like you?"'' *''"Like perfectly meshed gears, I like all my plans slip exactly into place! With care, I foresee every move of yours to make you dance in the palm of my hand."'' *''"The world is lucky. Despite of how much I hate the world, I have decided to mend it rather than destroy it."'' *''"People who kill too much, turn into dragons one day. Beasts that rule the land atop piles of money and fly the skies with authority. They become more and more violent, until they can no longer understand the language of men. We cannot allow dragons to remain in this world, even though we are the ones from which they are spawned. To slay a dragon is the greatest of honors."'' *''"Weapons are used by soldiers on the battlefield. If you have never used them yourself, you have no idea what you're selling."'' *''"I'm a drug and arms dealer anyway. There's no point in fearing what I sell. Because, since my childhood, guns were part of me, fragments of my soul. In the Soviet Russia, children learn how to use a gun before breathing."'' *''"It is man's heart which sets the world aflame."'' *''"You get free hatred for everything you sell. I've amassed a real supply of it, so I'd like to sell it too... But no one wants to buy it from me!"'' *''"Even peaceful people, given a gun, can go crazy. Afterwards they can't even understand what led them to do it."'' *''"Modern-day saints carry assault rifles, and spread the word of their... disgusting God with their bullets. At least, something I can understand."'' *''"Kindness is weakness. Your weakness will delay the trigger by a moment. This world doesn't treat kindness kindly. That's why I became the beast."'' *''"Justice. I can't think of another word more loved by the people. It does have a nice ring to it. However, without ever exercising your own strength, you seek the death of others at the hands of someone else. Well, the justice you refer to smells pretty rotten to me. Instead of justice, just say like me... murder."'' *''"God is emotional bullcrap. You, and everyone who still worships him after he put you in this rotten world and accepts crumbs of bread he gave to you to continue worshipping him makes me wanna vomit."'' *''"If you cling to life, you live in fear of death. And that fear will cloud your judgment."'' *''"A lone warrior surviving hundreds of battles, when it comes to winning, I'm the strongest."'' *''"Every phenomenon that happens in the human world is caused by people for their own convenience."'' *''"Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire. I burn it down."'' *''"This epidemic leads innocent people to their deaths, and yet it's pathogen will never be eradicated. This is a disease called serenity, a form of death that people have wished for. The drug I designed for."'' *''"My only drug is... blood."'' *''"The only one who can decide your worth.. is you. If you want to earn something, you need to reach out for it and not ask God. Pro-athletes give up their teenage years to train. Business owners put up collateral to borrow money. That's how it always works. To make your ambitions come true, you have to take risks. The larger the ambition the greater the risk. That might involve time or enough work to affect your lifespan... So make your choice. Live in peace as a wannabe or risk losing it all to reach the very top. You're the one who needs to decide."'' *''"Miracles are illusions caused by insufficient observation and understanding. They're just... glorious misunderstandings."'' *''"Man fears death and yet, at the same time, man is drawn to death. Death is endlessly consumed by men in cities and in literature. It is a singular event in one's life that none may reverse."'' *''"Your god is a fragment of your imagination from your weakness."'' *''"You are fighting out of obligation, not out of hatred and personal feelings. You will never reach me like that. You have no desire to truly beat me. Battle without hatred is like a bird without wings. You’ll never defeat anyone like that. You powerless friends are just weights that will break your legs. Should I give you some of this hate?"'' *''"Do you know what a scientist fears most in this world above all else? It's oblivion. A scientist measures our lives in the ways we develop and expand our knowledge through myriad variations. Nothing can take its place. It's our very soul. I have done the worst thing one scientist can do to another: I have altered your thought process. When my drug takes effect, you will find your mind has lost the ability to think."'' *''"Killing you now will be as easy as strangling a baby."'' *''"The fact that you consider yourself as an equal to me, is being delusional in itself."'' *''"May the dark wings of the ravens blind your eyes in the night."'' *''"Those who know despair, once knew hope. Those who know loss, once knew love. It was me."'' *''"Don’t use such strong words. It'll only make you look weak. Don't proclaim yourself to evil. It will only make yourself look ridiculous."'' Quotes to/or about Raym *''"Have you... ever felt emotions? At all? How can you be so calm and cold when you ruthlessly killed an innocent woman?" - Wendy Chiyo'' *''"Basically, she is the big bad girl of this land. You either obey her... or be killed." - Jess'' *''"What Raym wants, she gets. You haven’t got a clue of what she is capable of! You’re so far behind her it’s pathetic. You expect me to join your group with nothing but hope? She doesn’t have to hide her plans from you. There’s not a thing you can do to stop her. She's the most brilliant woman of this world." - Io Caravela'' *''"She many things. A mobster. A terrorist. A crime boss. A brilliant leader. She is absolutely everything that the Princesses of this world needed to be... which is why I hate her." - Anja'' *''"You don't gain her trust with loyalty but money." - Axel Davalos'' *''"I saw her... she gave off the impression of a disgusting Black Demon. She was even more rotten than the others." - Kog'Maw'' *''"A great darkness surrounds your adversary, preventing you from seeing her clearly..." - Kassadin'' *''"Drugs? Weapons? Robots? Technology? Evil is actually in her job description." - Misty'' *''"How can you be so... broken inside?" - Andr'' *''"Among the dark, twisting alleyways and sordid haunt of Hell's east docklands lurk footpads, cut-throats, cultists and all manner of wicked and deadly folk. These are men hardened by a life of constant crime. Yet there is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of even these ruthless and selfish demons - the Black Hearted Raven. None have ever seen the Black Hearted Raven, or at least none have ever survived to speak of it, but her presence is felt everywhere in the world of Minecraftia, and so in the 5th Floor, where people used to look down on her. From the musky black lotus dens of the 5th Deep Floors to the illegal fighting pits beneath the Monryou district, no Clan act takes place without the Raven's consent. Some believe her to be a dispossessed noble from the Reikland of Qliphoth, others claim that she was once a high priest of the cult of Leohart. The foolish scoff and say that she is a myth, but they do not live long." - Chaos Deus'' *''"You try to take a lesser being you despised as your pawn, just to make a point. You... are hideous." - Skelly'' *''"I've never been known for my refined tastes, but you sicken even me." - Benares'' *''"Hey, I'm a villain, not a monster! Don't put me in the same category as the Black Hearted Raven!" - Musume'' *''"No! And no! I will not join you in your journey filled with blood of innocents. You have abandoned your humanity a long time ago for someone who claims to be more human than the ones who killed you. The Soviets? Your father? God? Let me tell you this: you have done things darker than they did. YOU, are the monster here." - Axel Davalos'' *''"I know we're supposed to be... revolutionaries of the End Kingdom. But I can't really point my finger to a child's head and say she is going to die for the sake of the future of our kingdom. I'm not like her..." - Anerose'' *''"When Black Demons want to scare each other, they tell Vira, Kaitlyn or Raym stories." - Rui'' Trivia *In the previous script of the storyline, Raym was actually a luxurious goth woman who was Lazarus' main supporter who used the power of Triggers Hell to enrich herself and served as the non-action Big Bad of the story. That is, until the massive upgrades of 2018 that boosted a ton of characters and updated their characters, backstory, personalities and design. *Many traces of her personality were based in the original character of her design, Ayanami Rei from Neon Genesis Evangelion ''such as her anti-social, socially awkward, silent, aloof and mysterious Kuudere mode. The author did this to create his first "Kuu" main antagonist as the rest of all villains had too much personality and complex emotions; and for once he wanted to make a less emotional character to have more diversity in the story's main villains. *Until now, Raym is the only Black Demon that has an animal motif. While Black Demons like Ara Astaroth represents Hellhounds, Oriax Wheelahr represent eagles and Vira Hermes as the snakes, none of them portray their animal motifs 100% of the time and are rarely seen through their powers. Raym, however, dresses like a dark raven, has actual transformations related to ravens and has powers related to ravens. Even the symbol of her organization is a raven. *Originally, Raym was supposed to be a psychopath who just like many other character used her veil of revenge to hide her true intentions. But this cliche was repeated so many times with the villains of CIS Productions, the author decided to make her a controversial villain who somehow still has humanity even if she is a pure and complete heartless monsters, hinting that her tragic past still affect her. *Repeating the same cliche, many villains from CIS Productions are known for being human haters and desire the complete omnicide of humanity as a whole for being related to much more superior forces like Ragnarok Iblis, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, The Fallen's Essence, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Darth Hades, Michael Langdon, Moloch, Hidden One, Sequined Sadist and many others. To create a new type of character with a controversial point of view, the author made Raym a genocidal villain with a strong hatred for the Soviets and communists as it's confirmed that genocide of a single nationality or political ideology is considered ten times worse than the complete omnicide of an entire race because it has more racistic, hateful, repulsive and complex ideas of an inferior race similar to those ideas used by the Nazi Germany during the Second World War. Moreover, omnicide can be done only once and in a equal scale while genocide can be repeated many times over and over again, defiling the natural laws of life and humanity's rights multiples times in a much slow and painful scale. *She is the third antagonist of CIS Productions to be a Soviet (after King Hamdo and Abelia) but the first main antagonist of a storyline to be born as such. *Raym Ars Apocalypse was originally to be considered an Arc Villain that was going to be encountered by Katarina Couteau in the Minecraftia World after she was killed by her father, Ike Ray Peram Westcott in her attempt to rescue Tohka Yatogami. In the same old arc, she was supposed to a Big Bad Wannabe who was being manipulated by Lazarus all along. In the new script, Lazarus is the Big Bad Wannabe while she acts as the Heavy for most of the story but reveals to be the Big Bad all along. *Raym has a bizarre method of killing and goes firstly to the eyes of her victims, blinding them and letting them suffer on the ground until they beg to be killed. It is said that ravens always attacks the eye of an animal first; seeming to prefer that to every other part. This may explain one of the verses in Proverbs, "The eye that mocketh at his father, and despiseth to obey his mother, the ravens of the valley shall pick it out, and the young eagles shall eat it." It has been the custom, in many countries, to hang those who have been guilty of great crimes on a tree or on a gallows in the open air; and there to leave the body for the birds to peck at and devour if they chose. *Raym was ironically and hilariously made to be Axel Davalos' evil counterpart. Just like Axel, Raym is a pop culture's lover and break many laws of Hell to buy/steal her favorite goods. Aside from being a cruel and heartless criminal and terrorist mastermind, she is in fact a pure and complete nerd who enjoys watching Netflix series, films and dramas. She is also a "weeb" otaku and has a special love for mangas, Isekai animes (ironically matching the story's main theme), mystery animes, light novels, romantic mangas and even eroge games and hentais. Consequently, she also happens to be a rock lover (matching with her gothic personality and behavior), a gamer with special care for RPG, FPS, MMORPG and dark fantasy games. According to Axel, if she wasn't such ruthless monster she would be his ideal and perfect girlfriend that is contributed by her attractive, busty physical gothic and dark looks. In addition, she is only played for laughs when she is being a nerd, otaku, rocker or game. **Following the same rule of a "realistic" protagonist that is deeply similar to many young man of the real world, Raym adopted many realistic traces of a small portion young women of the 21st century. *She has a pet called "Qrown" in tribute to the character Qrow Branwen from ''RWBY. *She was the only person of the entire CIS Productions' universe to almost kill Spectra, the Supreme God of Light and Good and the creator of the Lynenta Omniverse, who also serves as the Overarching Good figure of the said universe. Not even other Omniversal Supreme Deities like Lapis (who was defeated even before touching him), Sequined Sadist (who was sealed after a long fight and injured him but was far from killing him), Idea of Evil (who couldn't even react) and Ragnarok Iblis (who easily defeated him but was far from killing him) couldn't push Spectra to a corner where he surely almost died. In his battle with Raym, Spectra lost his right arm, one eye and had 1/3 of his essence ripped off of his body. So far, this is deadliest fight that Spectra got involved and barely won. The fact she is not an Omniversal Goddess but a High-Black Demon that are considerably weaker than Pure-Blooded Devils is rather ironic. *A petition to make her a tragic figure who would later be redeemed was launched in the discord's private channel as many other CIS members stated she would the best match for Axel Davalos and there were a few Black Demons heroes in the story but it was rejected. *Raym likes cooking and baking cakes, however, her skills are a disaster and many of her minions like to play saying she could kill Ara Astaroth with her dishes and cakes. And as bizarre as it seems, she actually DID it when Ara visited her HQ during her time in Minecraftia. The levels of sugar in the cake she made for Ara were so high that Ara's Black Blood was affected by the strong potence of the glucose, resulting in instantaneous diabetes that killed Ara right there but due to her immotality she was brought back to life in seconds. Even so, if was a normal person that individual would have died for sure. Since then, her subordinates stopped joking about it and fled whenever she was cooking. *Raym is a robot-lover and admires humanity's advanced technology, mainly the ones used by the KnightWalker Family and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. She admired them so much that she built her own robotic army to support her organization and is said to be even more advanced by the droids used by these factions. War robots, even in-universe where they're portrayed as being sinister, are generally depicted as being cool and badass, or even sometimes used for comic relief moments. Raym's robots, however, are just soulless metallic husks with only purpose: to kill people with the same efficiency that an industrial robot would use to build a car. It actually gave some people nightmares as these robots can be seen maiming people with their own hands. *Raym can speak fluently in Russian, English, Chinese, Indian, Greek, Spanish and Latin. She also knows how to speak in demon language from Hell but has problem to write it. When studying at an university in Hell, she was a genius in Exact Sciences but was a disaster in letters. *Raym likes to refer Ragnarok Iblis as her new mother. Considering Ragnarok's motherly nature, the two get along maybe too well. *When Raym was confirmed as being heterosexual in a world (Minecraftia) where most women were lesbians due to the lack of men, Axel Davalos was actually happy to see there was a "normal" woman in this world. *She rarely smiles but when truly feels like smiling she creates a disturbing and creepy grin that would scary even the most tough demons. Because of this, she hates smilling and hides her face when smilling. *She had her own objectives and dreams to achieve and was expecting to use the Relics of Norsh to accomplish them, but the Rise of Qliphoth era destroyed everything she worked so hard to built when the Soviets were destroyed by the Revelation of Qliphoth and Spectra killed by Ara and not her. She was promoted to the post of Supreme Commander of the Revelation of Qliphoth below Vira Hermes but refused the post and spent most of her life in the criminal underworld, selling drugs, creating civil wars between demonic clans and making her new way of life that displeased her very much. Because of that, she won't be expected to make an appearance in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes but is mentioned by the villains multiple times. However, she stated many times she WOULD counter-attack if the Alliance stroke one of her bases. Not to mention, her works and creations can seen throughout the story such as her robots, weapons and bio-organic creations. * He has "Spatto! Spy & Spyce" by Tsukikage as her cellphone's ringtone, hinting her otaku nature. In the same anime, Release the Spyce, has the main antagonist that is an attractive woman working to a powerful and mysterious organization called Monryo (the organization that Monryou was based from) and work in the creation of dangerous brainwash drugs to take control of the world. *Raym had nerves of steel and would be rarely anger. According to Shenhua, the only that will leave her mad are ranked matches in games. *Raym was one of the few people to be considered truly evil by Spectra alongside The Fallen I, Idea of Evil, Ragnarok Iblis, Ara Astaroth, Lapis, Kaitlyn Powell Moloch, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell. At least, these were the most despicable and vicious monster he met directly. *Among the Horsemen of Frashokereti, she is ranked in the 9th position of most dangerous individuals in the Lynenta Omniverse: *#Ragnarok Iblis' *#Sequined Sadist '' *#''Lapis'' *#''Idea of Evil'' *#''Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' *#''Darth Hades'' *#''Leohart the Prince of Hell'' *#''Ara Astaroth '' *#''Raym Ars Apocalypse'' *#''Kaitlyn Powell'' *#''Vira Hermes'' *#''Leonardo Cruz'' *#''Eve Fullbuster '' *#''Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *#''Aryana Westcott '' *#''Black Diamond '' *#''Michael Langdon'' *#''Moloch'' *#''Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince'' *#''Queen Mal'' *#''Hidden One '' *#''The Darkness'' *#''Krol Barbaro'' *#''Heis '' *#''Abyss Zurg '' *By a far point, Raym has the largest scale of body count in the storyline, having even more than Vira Hermes. In total, impressively, 89 names characters were killed by her directly or indirectly, among them, heroes, neutral and villains. Aside from the storyline, she is the third villain from Magic Side of LOTM: Sword of Kings with most dead counts behind Ragnarok Iblis only. Ara Astaroth at maximum, killed 45 named characters but she still considered the villain with most body counts in the main storyline while Raym falls under LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows story. If put in the main story, she is easily one (if not, the) character with largest body count of the entire Cisverse. *In the final battle between Triggers Hell and Ratatoskr, millions of robots created by Raym were used in the final battle against the forces of Ratatoskr in tribute to her name. *Vira likes to say Raym is a signal of bad luck whenever she shows up. In Greek mythology, ravens are associated with Apollo, the god of prophecy. They are said to be a symbol of bad luck, and were the god's messengers in the mortal world. According to the mythological narration, Apollo sent a white raven, or crow in some versions to spy on his lover, Coronis. When the raven brought back the news that Coronis had been unfaithful to him, Apollo scorched the raven in his fury, turning the animal's feathers black. That's why all ravens are black today. *Like many other villains, she had a secret indirect cameo that hinted her existence. She was first hinted to exist when the Phenex Airship first appeared under the command of Vira Hermes as it was a space-ship created by her. *She is considered the third foremost important antagonist in the Magic Side who had more influence than everyone else below her; with the first being Ragnarok Iblis herself, the second being Ara Astaroth and the third being her, after her comes Vira Hermes who acts as the Heavy of the Magic Side for most of the story. *Raym's dislike for following orders is the result of being betrayed by her homeland, a country that she served for years but was forced to pay for her father's sins alongside her family that didn't have any connections to his spies activities. Since the, she refused to work to others of being the pawn in the chess games of her superiors. *Raym became the first crush of Axel Davalos in Minecraftia world when Andr was a brutish narcissist. *Raym was an anti-fascist Soviet who served the USSR during her human days. But following the betray of her family and being sent to a gulag camp, she somewhat became a fascist supporter and a person with strong similarities with far-right's ideals. Despite acting like a fascist leader, she refuses to be considered such thing as she stated she wants to get rid of all forms of politics in the world. ''Gallery Human tumblr_n484vyxHmA1qhvvevo1_500.gif tumblr_mjx67dzlIA1rk7e0no1_1280.gif thumb-350-399996.png still41748-0f698fbb9ebc40cb1a9cc17a3326fff8-600x400.jpg Rei_smiling_Rebuild_6061.png Rei_Ayanami_OPZhouColumn1Image1.png Rei_Ayanami_Bandage_(Rebuild).png Rei_Ayanami_Afterbath_-_Evangelion_1.0.png Rei.jpeg olymukvteju11.png jzmw6ol58l021.jpg inuh8iu.jpg IKDv6.jpg gQlnefI.jpg Evangelion-1.png ec2b4b295b431cfd4695f4149c650cf2.jpg e3e20744d22d127f88bd9df9dad64e65.jpg Ayanami.Rei.full.2435901.png Ayanami.Rei.full.2354737.jpg Ayanami.Rei.full.2196720.png 851ec469c2c76d331d5ff804c0a7d464.gif 3892116_640px.jpg 5481506-ayanami-rei-tumblr-rei-ayanami-png-400_497_preview.png 1468382150_reieva.gif 1536113150110.png Ayanami.Rei.full.526138.jpg Ayanami.Rei.full.1173544.jpg Ayanami.Rei.full.1333511.jpg Black Demon 80850438_1532043706953211_8261075156667990016_o.jpg 75210151_934760556902648_5714629015835246592_o.jpg bzdjtic6uht31mk.jpg 640yy767.jpg 73513641_2576324775789171_1269606686478303232_n.jpg 81014700_2939314979425652_2465483756740280320_o.jpg EIRdW0XXYAAxBz.jpg 75650556_2576325625789086_1532307484964814848_n.jpg EHS0mqlXUAAffSd.jpg f9Q5-7guihu8-1.png EMIcQvkVAAA1a_B.jpg Kutkh ''' YNq4H5G.jpg tumblr_po81roHnHK1ro8ndyo3_500.jpg f56fac1393a5456d6992c2c67543ba2b1456809035_full.png DfCAyyYXkAIAD4q.jpg d6l6864-38fd975a-3cbf-415e-b10a-ba79449c570f.jpg alberto-pantoja-nevermore-final.jpg 6430001-screenshot (13).png 5002f98af6513a84037b516a423bc77b.1000x558x1.png 0568fb80d9472886631af40ec1d0aee9b314c96fr1-1200-848v2_hq.jpg '' Inspirations Real-life Anders Behring Breivik Anders Behring Breivik and also known by his pseudonym Andrew Berwick, is a Norwegian far-right terrorist who committed the 2011 Norway attacks. On 22 July 2011, he killed eight people by detonating a van bomb amid Regjeringskvartalet in Oslo, then shot dead 69 participants of a Workers' Youth League (AUF) summer camp on the island of Utøya. In July 2012, he was convicted of mass murder, causing a fatal explosion, and terrorism. Breivik was arrested as a juvenile and rejected from the Norwegian Armed Forces. At the age of 20 he joined the anti-immigration/right-wing Progress Party, and chaired the local Vest Oslo branch of the party's youth organization during 2002. He left the Progress Party in 2006 and went on to join a gun club and the Freemasons while also founding a company which he used to finance his planned terrorist attacks. On the day of the attacks, Breivik electronically distributed a compendium of texts entitled 2083: A European Declaration of Independence, describing his militant ideology. In them, he stated his opposition to Islam and blamed feminism for a European "cultural suicide." The text called for the deportation of all Muslims from Europe and Breivik wrote that his main motive for the attacks was to publicize his manifesto. Two teams of court-appointed forensic psychiatrists examined Breivik before his trial. The first team diagnosed Breivik with paranoid schizophrenia but after this initial finding was criticized, a second evaluation concluded that he was not psychotic during the attacks but did have narcissistic personality disorder. His trial began on 16 April 2012, with closing arguments made on 22 June 2012. On 24 August 2012, Oslo District Court delivered its verdict, finding Breivik sane and guilty of murdering 77 people. He was sentenced to 21 years in prison, in a form of preventive detention that required a minimum of 10 years incarceration and the possibility of one or more extensions for as long as he is deemed a danger to society. This is the maximum penalty in Norway. Breivik announced that he did not recognize the legitimacy of the court and therefore did not accept its decision—he claimed he "cannot" appeal because this would legitimize the authority of the Oslo District Court. In 2016, Breivik sued the Norwegian Correctional Service, claiming that his solitary confinement violated his human rights. Subsequent court ruling found that his rights had not been violated, despite an earlier ruling, and in June 2017, Breivik filed a complaint with the European Court of Human Rights, which dismissed his case in June 2018. Since his imprisonment, Breivik has identified himself as a fascist and a Nazi, who practices Odinism and uses counter-jihadist rhetoric to support ethno-nationalists. Osama Bin Landen Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden; March 10, 1957 – May 2, 2011), also rendered Usama bin Ladin, was a founder of the pan-Islamic militant organization al-Qaeda. He was a Saudi Arabian citizen until 1994 (stateless thereafter) and a member of the wealthy bin Laden family. Bin Laden's father was Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden, a Saudi millionaire from Hadhramaut, Yemen and the founder of the construction company, Saudi Binladin Group. His mother, Alia Ghanem, was from a secular middle-class family based in Latakia, Syria. He was born in Saudi Arabia and studied at university in the country until 1979, when he joined Mujahideen forces in Pakistan fighting against the Soviet Union in Afghanistan. He helped to fund the Mujahideen by funneling arms, money and fighters from the Arab world into Afghanistan, and gained popularity among many Arabs. In 1988, he formed al-Qaeda. He was banished from Saudi Arabia in 1992, and shifted his base to Sudan, until U.S. pressure forced him to leave Sudan in 1996. After establishing a new base in Afghanistan, he declared a war against the United States, initiating a series of bombings and related attacks. Bin Laden was on the American Federal Bureau of Investigation's (FBI) lists of Ten Most Wanted Fugitives and Most Wanted Terrorists for his involvement in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings. Bin Laden is most well known for his role in masterminding the September 11 attacks, which resulted in the deaths of nearly 3,000 and prompted the United States to initiate the War on Terror. He subsequently became the subject of a decade-long international manhunt. From 2001 to 2011, bin Laden was a major target of the United States, as the FBI offered a $25 million bounty in their search for him. On May 2, 2011, bin Laden was shot and killed by United States Navy SEALs inside a private residential compound in Abbottabad, where he lived with a local family from Waziristan, during a covert operation conducted by members of the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group and Central Intelligence Agency SAD/SOG operators on the orders of U.S. President Barack Obama. Under his leadership, the al-Qaeda organization was responsible for, in addition to the September 11 attacks in the United States, many other mass-casualty attacks worldwide. Hassan Izz-Al-Din Hasan Izz-Al-Din (Arabic: حسن عز الدين‎) (born about 1963) is a Lebanese national wanted by the United States government. Hasan Izz-Al-Din is an alleged member of Hezbollah. He is currently wanted by the United States government for his alleged involvement in the June 14, 1985 hijacking of TWA Flight 847. This attack resulted in the death of United States Navy diver Robert Stethem. On October 10, 2001, Izz-Al-Din, along with two other alleged participants in the hijacking, was placed on the initial list of the FBI's top 22 Most Wanted Terrorists, which was released to the public by President George W. Bush. A reward of 5 million dollars is currently being offered for information leading to his arrest and conviction. It is believed he is residing in Lebanon. Ibrahim Salih Mohammed Al-Yacoub Ibrahim Salih Mohammed Al-Yacoub (Arabic: إبراهيم صالح محمد اليعقوب‎) (born October 16, 1966; in Qatif, Saudi Arabia) is wanted by the United States government in connection with the June 25, 1996 attack on the Khobar Towers complex near Dhahran, Saudi Arabia. He was indicted by a Federal Grand Jury in the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Virginia on June 21, 2001 on 46 separate criminal counts including murder for his role in the attack, which was led by Ahmed Ibrahim Al-Mughassil. Months after his 2001 indictment in the 1996 attack, Al-Yacoub, then still a U.S. fugitive, was placed on the initial list of the FBI's top 22 Most Wanted Terrorists, which was released to the public by President Bush on October 10, 2001. Al Yacoub is alleged to be a member of the pro-Iran Saudi Hizballah, or Hizballah Al-Hijaz, meaning Party of God, being led by Al-Mughassil. The group is one of a number of related Hezbollah terrorist organizations operating in Saudi Arabia, Lebanon, Kuwait and Bahrain, among other places, and was outlawed in Saudi Arabia. Pablo Escobar Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria was a Colombian drug lord and narcoterrorist who founded and was the sole leader of the Medellín Cartel. Dubbed "The King of Cocaine", Escobar is the wealthiest criminal in history, having amassed an estimated net worth of US$30 billion by the time of his death—equivalent to $58 billion as of 2018—while his drug cartel monopolized the cocaine trade into the United States in the 1980s and 1990s. Born in Rionegro and raised in Medellín, Escobar studied briefly at Universidad Autónoma Latinoamericana of Medellín, but left without graduating; he instead began engaging in criminal activity, selling illegal cigarettes and fake lottery tickets, as well as participating in motor vehicle theft. In the early 1970s, he began to work for various drug smugglers, often kidnapping and holding people for ransom. In 1976, Escobar founded the Medellín Cartel, which distributed powder cocaine, and established the first smuggling routes into the United States. Escobar's infiltration into the U.S. created exponential demand for cocaine, and by the 1980s, it was estimated Escobar led monthly shipments of 70 to 80 tons of cocaine into the country from Colombia. As a result, Escobar quickly became one of the richest people in the world, but consistently battled rival cartels domestically and abroad, leading to massacres and the murders of police officers, judges, locals, and prominent politicians, making Colombia the murder capital of the world. Alfonso Cano Guillermo León Sáenz Vargas (22 July 1948 – 4 November 2011), more commonly known by his nom de guerre Alfonso Cano, was the commander of the militant group known as Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia, FARC). He succeeded founder Manuel Marulanda (alias Sureshot, in Spanish: Tirofijo) in March 2008 and commanded the Marxist rebel group until being killed in action by the Colombian Army. On 26 March 2008, Manuel Marulanda Vélez, the founder and leader of FARC, died of a heart attack and Cano succeeded him as commander-in-chief. During the same month two other members of the Secretariat, Raul Reyes and Ivan Rios, were killed in action. In July 2008, the Colombian Army rescued fifteen of FARC's highest-profile hostages, including Íngrid Betancourt, in Operation Jaque, further weakening the rebels' position. As commander in chief, Cano spread his views about the guerrillas, and the nature and solution to the political conflict in Colombia. He believed that the conflict was a class struggle, and that it should be the rich and multinational companies that should fund the war,needed encouraging blackmailing and kidnapping of politicians and the rich. Mass kidnappings were used to press the government into exchanging hundreds of guerrilla members in jail. The most outstanding example of this practice was the kidnapping of 12 deputies from the Valle del Cauca department, an action that he coordinated with Pablo Catatumbo. Cano was known as an ultra-orthodox, inflexible, and dogmatic Marxist. Fictional Kang Yeonsak ' Kang Yeonsak (August 12, 1976 – July 6, 2013) was the leader of a terrorist group Koreans for United Freedom who masterminded the takeover of the White House in order to unify Korea and turn America into a nuclear radiation wasteland using top secret fail-safe device Cerberus, but hasn't counted on as the Secret Service agent Mike Banning sabotaged his plans. He is the main antagonist of Olympus has Fallen. Kang Yeonsak was a violent and callous psychopath with all of the signs: violence, grandiosity, high intelligence, incapacity for remorse, a complete lack of empathy, sociopathic methods of thought and extremism. He was powerful, resourceful, predictive, ruthless, arrogant, self-assured, confident, sadistic, malicious and highly intelligent to the point of megalomania. Kang was also vengeful and devotedly obsessed with revenge against the United States for the deaths of his parents, to the point of fanaticism for Korean liberation. He was also sophisticated and enigmatic, showing extravagance on the subject of speech, clothing, methods of movement and also he was extremely unpredictable. He showed no regret in massacring hundreds of people during his attack on the White House. Kang had incredible technical knowledge, able to predict how the US missile codes were changed daily and able to commandeer immensely complicated technologies such as the Cerberus fail-safe system and the Hydra 6 air defense system, during the course of the film. He was completely ethical and subtle, carrying out his plans only once they were fully calculated, both risks, strengths and weaknesses. Kang was also manipulative, able to impersonate as the head of security and aide to Prime Minister Lee, and also recruit Dave Forbes, a former federal agent, to his cause. It is confirmed that Kang suffers from a narcissistic personality disorder, and is also suffering from a superiority complex, as he believes himself to be invincible in the face of his enemies. However, his behavior caused Forbes' loyalty to waver and he later proclaimed to Mike Banning that Kang was insane. Overhaul Kai Chisaki (in Japanese: 治崎 廻 Chisaki Kai), also known by his villain name "Overhaul", is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia; serving as the main antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. He is the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, a Yakuza organization comprised of villainous Quirk-users. Following the defeat of All For One, Chisaki believes he is destined to become the next ruler of the criminal underworld and plans to destroy the current Quirk society and return the Yakuza to its former glory. Chisaki appears to have mysophobia, as he is under the delusion that everybody around him is sick and hates being touched. This is shown when he kills Magne and severs Mr. Compress' arm simply for trying to touch him. He is also shown to be constantly scrubbing his arm, in fear of any contamination caught onto him. He is shown to be cruel and sociopathic. After killing Magne, he was only concerned about getting her blood on him. He uses his Quirk to disassemble and reassemble his daughter Eri, so that he could make Quirk suppression bullets. He will do anything to make things go his way, like showering Eri with gifts so that she'll comply with his orders, and exploiting suicidal people to be expendable pawns. It is even implied that he got his father sick, so that he could lead the Yakuza. Kurara Tendo Kurara Tendō (in Japanese, 天堂久良羅, Tendō Kurara), also known as Clara Tendo (in the English version) and Sparrow Woman is the main antagonist of the 2018 original anime series Release the Spyce. Kurara is a high-ranking member of Moryo and stands out as the one who carries out the interest of the organization as a whole in Far East branch. She plans to use the organization's influence to lead humanity to a new order where she and the others will control a brainwashed humankind to create a new era. Controlling criminal organizations from the underworld, Kurara staged many terrorist attacks and criminal activities, including murders, drug trafficking and prostitution. She was voiced by Shizuka Ito in the Japanese version, whom also voiced Benitsubasa and Ellen Mira Mathers, and Joanne Bonasso in the English version. Kingpin Wilson Grant Fisk, or also better known as the Kingpin, is a major villain from Marvel Comics, most commonly appearing as an enemy to Spider-Man, Daredevil, Ghost Rider, and the Punisher. He is the crime lord of New York City's underground, as well as a successful buisnessman. In recent years, the Kingpin has evolved from a typical mob boss and comic-book villain to a complex and conflicted character. He has attempted to retire from crime life and has even spared Spider-Man's life after promising his fiance to no longer be a criminal. However, while he is a caring family man, the Kingpin is ruthless as a crime boss. He is willing to murder traitorous goons with his own bare hands and has a bad temper, especially when fighting Superheroes. But as a planner, the Kingpin is calm and clever, willing to take as much time and sacrifices needed to fulfill his goals. Raul Menendez Raul Menendez (in Spanish: Raúl Menéndez) is the main antagonist of the 2012 first-person shooter video game Call of Duty: Black Ops II and a posthumous antagonist in the 2015 sequel Black Ops III. He was an extremely charismatic and influential Nicaraguan political activist, founder and leader of Cordis Die and an old nemesis of Alex Mason, his son David, and Frank Woods. He intends on destroying America through a worldwide uprising by crippling the U.S. military, in his campaign to avenge the death of his sister Josefina and the many people that Americans have killed throughout history. Menendez was an extremely ruthless, manipulative, intelligent, savvy, ornery, brutal, murderous, cold and vengeful man and a megalomaniac from the most diabolical kind. He mostly enjoys killing his enemies, but most of all, he enjoys presenting himself as a god-like Messiah figure in his videos, with also keeping saying his famous line; "You suffer with me", which proves that he also enjoys torturing his enemies. However, he was also very protective and caring to his sister, Josefina, and in the alternate, non-canonical ending, he visits his sister's grave before dousing himself in gasoline and setting himself on fire. Charlie Rakes Charles "Charlie" Rakes, also known as Charley Rakes, is the primary antagonist of the 2012 film Lawless. He is a corrupt and merciless special deputy at the US Marshal service who enjoys antagonizing and tormenting the Bondurant family. Rakes was a clean cut, calm, and intelligent man who spoke with a noticeable Chicago accent, but this was to veil his sadistic nature. It soon became a very thin and inefficient disguise; he is shown to have been a monstrous, ruthless, merciless, and violent man with little regard for ethics. Although he was an agent of the law, his methods for fighting crime and dealing with criminals were often brutal and occasionally even horrific. He was shown to be quick-tempered and extremely aggressive towards those he had perceived to have insulted him. He was shown to have a condescending view of the people of Franklin county, as well as people living in the backwoods in general; he held the people as inferior to him and thought of them as savages. Charlie Rakes took great pride in his appearance; he was often shown to be wearing a fine, well-prepared suit. He also would apparently wear perfume and pluck his eyebrows to the point where he almost had none. Rakes' care for his appearance often made him subject to ridicule by several locals of Franklin county. The most obvious occasion where someone reveals their disdain for Rakes' appearance is when Jack openly calls Rakes a "nance", thus calling him a homosexual (although it's almost certain that he isn't gay, considering that he appears to have slept with a prostitute in the middle of the film, and there's no evidence that he may be bisexual). Evolt Evolt is a mysterious extraterrestrial entity who devoured countless planets across the cosmos and the primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Build. He initially appears as Blood Stalk, one of the leaders of the Faust organization and a subordinate of Night Rogue, but is eventually revealed to be manipulating all sides of the Japanese Civil War towards his own goal of constructing the Pandora Tower and using it to wipe out all life on Earth. In truth, he is a member of an enigmatic extraterrestrial clan known as the Blood Tribe who uses the Evol Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Evol and the one who annihilated the ancient civilization on Mars long ago using the power of the Pandora Box. After lying dormant on Mars for millions of years following his battle with the Martian Queen Vernage, Evolt split off some of his genes and sent them to Earth on an unmanned probe, where he corrupted the womb of Yuri Banjo to sire her unborn son Ryuga into his future host. Evolt later took over the body of astronaut Soichi Isurugi when he discovered the Pandora Box on Mars during Project Prominence and used him to trigger the Skywall Disaster that separated Japan into Touto, Hokuto and Seito. As Soichi Isurugi, Evolt co-founded the Faust organization with Touto government aide Gentoku Himuro and infamous physicist Takumi Katsuragi secretly in order to regain his former power, in the process gaining a Transteam Gun which allows him to transform into Blood Stalk. Cinder Fall Cinder Fall is the secondary antagonist of the American web cartoon series RWBY. She is the leader of a group of anarchists seeking to cause chaos in the world of Remnant. Her associates include her subordinates Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus, the leader of the Vale sect of the White Fang. She is also the arch-nemesis of the series' protagonist, Ruby Rose. Cinder is capable of being a highly ruthless individual, as demonstrated when she delivered a killing blow to a defeated Pyrrha Nikos at point-blank range. Cinder maintains a calm and collected demeanor, but is also content to fight anyone when it is deemed necessary. Although Cinder refers to her partnership with Roman as "cooperation" she is prone to show that she is his superior and only informs him of information that is necessary while keeping him primarily in the dark on what she is planning. Despite this, she is antipathetic and intolerant to any form if failure regardless of the circumstances with a tendency to threaten all whom fail her such as Roman. Cinder is aware of the weaknesses of her plan and sets precautions to ensure they cannot be exploited as shown with her telling to Mercury to stay hidden when framing Yang for presumably breaking his legs. As of Volume 4, Cinder is shown to lack her normal confidence and to be mocked by her colleagues until Salem herself orders them to stop. She also fully relies on her subordinates, namely Emerald, who speaks for Cinder as she cannot use her own voice. She is also visibly horrified when Tyrian (in a state of lunacy and despair) ruthlessly slaughters a Beowolf, showing she has lost at least part of her previously cold-blooded nature. However, Cinder is also shown to hold a strong grudge against Ruby Rose whom she wishes to personally kill for defeating her in Volume 3. Ernst Stavro Blofeld Franz Oberhauser, later known as Ernst Stavro Blofeld, is the overarching antagonist of the rebooted James Bond series, being the main antagonist of Spectre and will return as the secondary antagonist of No Time to Die. He is the founding leader of SPECTRE, as well as James Bond's foster brother and archenemy, manipulating behind the scenes of many of Bond's past run-ins, including Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene and Raoul Silva. Obsessed by the destruction of his half-brother and devoted only to his great megalomania and eager to condemn the world to chaos or tyranny, if it suits him, Oberhauser is the ultimate and most evil villain of the timeline that has been relaunched to this day. He was portrayed by Christoph Waltz, who also portrayed Mandrake in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Epic, Bert Hanson in Horrible Bosses 2, Benjamin Chudnofsky in The Green Hornet, Léon Rom in The Legend of Tarzan, Walter Keane in Big Eyes, Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers and Hans Landa in Inglorious Basterds. Vladimir Makarov Vladimir Makarov (in Russian: Владимир Макаров) is the main antagonist of the Call of Duty franchise's original Modern Warfare sub-series. He serves as the overarching antagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (as well as the 2016 remaster of the same name), the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is also the unseen titular main antagonist of the 2011 live-action short film Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. He was one of the leaders of the Russian Ultranationalists and the right-hand-turned-successor of his mentor Imran Zakhaev, as well as the founding leader of the Inner Circle and the arch-nemesis of Captain John Price. He was a ruthless and sadistic terrorist mastermind who was best known for leading an attack on an airport in Moscow that instigated World War III between the Western Civilization and Russia, in his attempt to restore the power of the Soviet Union. Imran Zakhaev Imran Zakhaev (in Russian: Имран Захаев) is the main antagonist of the 2007 video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (as well as the 2016 remaster of the same name) and the posthumous antagonist of the Modern Warfare series itself. Originally a Russian arms dealer, Zakhaev became the founder and leader of the Russian Ultranationalists, a militant and political faction seeking to restore Russia to the days of the Soviet Union. On his quest, Zakhaev had instigated conflict around the world and aligned himself with numerous terrorist organziations in his quest for Russia's restoration. He was voiced by the late Yevgeni Lazarev, who also played Anton Vanko in Iron Man 2. Jonathan Irons Jonathan Irons is the main antagonist of the 2014 video game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Irons is the CEO of a private military corporation named Atlas Corporation and the father of Jack Mitchell's best friend Will. He begins a conflict with the U.S. government for failing to install democracies in other countries for over a century, and uses the bio-weapon Manticore to bring global domination to thousands and avenge the death of his son. He was voiced and motion-captured by Kevin Spacey, who also played Frank Underwood in House of Cards, Keyser Söze in The Usual Suspects, John Doe in Se7en, Lex Luthor in Superman Returns, Rufus Buckley in A Time To Kill, Dave Harken in Horrible Bosses, Clyde Northcutt in Fred Claus, Dr. Nerse in The Cleveland Show, Hopper in Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life, Buddy Ackerman in Swimming With Sharks and Micky Rosa in 21. Navigation'' |} Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Crime Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anti-Communists Category:Antichrists Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Mass Poisoners Category:The Caligula Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Child Murderer Category:Abuse Victims Category:Abusers Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Supervillains Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:OCs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Knight Templar Category:Torturers Category:God Wannabe Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Outcast Category:Public Enemies Category:Arsonists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Size Shifter Category:Shape Shifters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necromancers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Bombers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Drug Dealer Category:Drug Lords Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God haters Category:Religion Haters Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Hybrid Category:True Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Trapster Category:Traitors Category:Gaolers Category:Soul Stealers Category:Damned Souls Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Archenemies Category:Hooded characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Polluters Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Young Adults Category:Bond Destroyers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Xenophobes Category:Curse Users Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Wise Characters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Reality Butchers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Hero's Crush Category:Final Boss Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Overarching Villain Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Speedsters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Eclipse of Hermes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Physical God Category:Deities Category:God Killers Category:Inventors Category:Goddesses Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Stoic Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Narcissist Category:Anarchist Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Martyrs Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Heretics Category:Gloved Characters Category:Flyers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Ex-Communists Category:Master of Hero Category:CIS Productions Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Goths Category:Monryou Category:Controversial